Crumbling walls and broken minds
by alaskagirl1864
Summary: Things between Stefan and Damon have been rough in the past. But can Stefan put that behind him to save his brother from descending into madness? major brotherly fluff! and enough angst to match. Mentions of abuse.
1. Nightmares and Memories

Author's note: sorry it's such a short chapter, but I swear, this is just the beginning ;)

He had let himself care.

That was always the problem.

When he did care, it was always too much. When he didn't, people expected him to be a monster.

There just was no winning.

He had cared for Katherine, he had care for Elena, but they never care for him.

He was just always reliable. Dependable. The one constant thing in everyone's messed up life. But yet, they don't want him to leave. Not because they liked him, but because he was reliable. They don't give a damn if staying here makes him miserable.

It started as nightmares. Not even unrealistic ones.

They were more like memories.

Of being beaten by his father, taken advantage of by Katherine, being seen as a failure in everyone's eyes.

It was always Stefan.

Always was going to be.

Everyone chose him.

Everyone from 1864, their father, Katherine, Elena, everyone in Mystic falls today.

And now he was thinking too much. Great. It was these thoughts that lead to the nightmare.

He was back in 1864 by the old Salvatore estate. He was alone by the stables when he heard the deafening snap of what he knew was a neck.

He whipped around and saw Stefan covered in blood from his mouth down to his chest. On the ground in front of his brother was his father.

While this didn't quiet bother Damon, it was all the other bodies that did. Next to their father was Elena, Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Alaric, Jeremy, and Baby Witch.

"Brother, I see you came to see my handy work." Stefan said with a carnivorous grin.

"Stefan, what have you done? These were you're friends! Practically you're replacement family!"

Stefan's grin widened.

"I know. That, my dear brother, is why I turned them. So I can have all of them, for the rest of eternity. An eternity that you won't be apart of." As Stefan got out the last few words, all of what Damon thought to be dead bodies, rose from the ground and lunged at him. While they ripped him apart, they whispered every mistake, every wrong that he's ever done, in his ear.


	2. Nothing Like Bourbon to Drown Sorrows

Damon's POV

I tried fighting of all the ones who were attacking me. But the were bound around me like a cobra.

I let out a frustrated shout as my hand got caught in the blanket.

Wait.

Blanket?

I slowly stopped fighting as I came to realize that it was only a dream.

Scratch that.

A nightmare.

I threw my head back into the pillow and groaned.

If Stefan was here, I would never hear the end of it.

I flinched once I thought of my brother. These dreams are getting worse. It started off as memories but morphed into a nightmare that haunted my every sleeping moment. The same nightmare over and over. The nightmare that ends with everyone finally realizing how pointless I am and that I'm just waisting their precious time.

Okay. Enough with thoughts.

I untangled myself from the bed sheets and headed down stairs. Nothing like bourbon in the morning to drown sorrows. As I poured my glass, I heard footsteps heading towards the parlor. Towards me. Great.

"Morning little brother. How's the hunting?" I ask with my usual bravado, not turning around.

"Not as good as I could have hoped. You just wake up? Or you just get off on walking around shirtless?" He asked while taking a seat on the couch in front of me.

"Maybe a little of both. How's the girlfriend?" I asked, hoping that pissing him off would hide the fact that I nearly flinched each time he talked.

"It's not like its any of your business, but she's fine." He stated while reclining on the couch.

It became apparent to me that Stefan was in one of his 'not gonna get pissed off at anything Damon does' moods.

Well, new plan, get the hell outta dodge.

I turned on my heal and started up stairs.

"Leaving so soon, big brother?" Stefan asked, unaware of the memories of the nightmare that came flooding back to me.

"Well, I can't stay locked up all day with so little alcohol now can I?" I said. without turning back, I ran full speed up the stairs, got dressed, grabbed my jacket and keys, and was out the door before Stefan could ask anymore questions.

As I got out side, I saw a woman by the woods with her back to me. She was wearing what I know to be 18th century clothing.

I froze completely.

She turned and her long black hair whipped around her, as her blazing blue eyes stared at me.

Then the next moment she was gone.

Mary Salvatore was gone.

I knew I wasn't drunk.

I barely had half a glass. But I was sure that I just saw my dead mother.

After I regained control of my body, I walked to my car and got in.

The last thought that I had before pulling out of the drive way, was that this place is going to be the death of me.

I couldn't have been more right.


	3. Eyes Open Under Water

Damon POV

When I got to the grill I didn't feel like sharing and caring with Rick, who was at our usual spots, so I went to the corner of the bar closest to the entrance.

The blonde jock, that hated me, brought me a drink without having to ask what I wanted.

Huh.

Maybe I should find a new hangout.

Nah.

Bugging people here is just to much fun. With that I took a gulp. At least the kid wasn't stupid enough to vervain it. Maybe he should have. At least it would distract me from All the suicidal thoughts and regret that began to swim back to me.

Every mistake, every kill, and every failure. All these thoughts caused a replay of the nightmare that continues to torment me.

I was to the part were I was being ripped apart by the good towns people, when someone slammed a glass down next to me. not enough to break the glass, but enough to make me wanna jump outta my skin.

But not because it scared me.

Damon Salvatore does not do scared!

I gathered my composure and glared up to the bastard.

I wasn't surprised a bit to see Rick sitting next to me wearing a shit-eating grin. I continued to glare at him.

"Does no one in this godforsaken town have anything better to do with their time rather than try to kill me?" I asked while rubbing my eyes. Something was seriously bothering them.

"Try to kill you? Why, Damon, I would never." Rick stated while acting offended at the thought.

"How drunk are you?" I asked, Eyes still feeling like they're open underwater.

"Not drunk enough. Besides it wouldn't be so hard to kill you if I could scare you half to death with just slamming a glass down." Rick joked.

"You did not scare me half to death! It's just a... Off day for me." I said, putting my hand down on the bar and trying to ignore the weird crap my eyes are going through .

"Hey. You okay?" Rick asked. Out of the corner of my vision I saw him fully facing me on the bar stool.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I lied.

"If you're fine, than look at me." Rick said, still not convinced.

Reluctantly, I lifted my head to look at him. When I was finally looking at his face, he looked at me as though I was a ghost.

But I wasn't paying much attention to that, as to his dead wife, that I turned, and his dead girlfriend that replaced vampire Barbie in the curse breaking ritual.

Rick must have noticed my horrified look cos his expression grew concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked while looking behind him.

His words broke me out of my frozen state and I got up and ran (at human speed) out the door.

As soon as I was outside I ran at full vampire speed towards the woods.

Screw the car. I just needed to be away from all people.

Hell, everything living in general.

I must be losing my mind. That has to be it. Why else would I be haunted by the ghosts of people who wouldn't be ghost if it wasn't for me? Did that even make sense? Well, I guess none of this does.

By this time I was walking aimlessly.

Or that's what I thought.

Little did I know, my own feet were betraying me now. Without me knowing my feet took me to the one place in this town that I swore I'd never return to.

The old Salvatore estate. It was barely ruble but it was enough of it for me to see and remember everything that had happened here.

"Well, the disappointment of a son returns home." I spun around to see who the voice that said that belonged to.

Though I could recognize that voice anywhere.

It belonged to the man who shot Stefan and I. The man who started us on this hell trip.

Giuseppe Salvatore.

He looked at me with the same disapproving stare that was constant when we were alive.

"You're not here. You're not real! You're dead! Stefan killed you!" I shouted at him. I was losing my sanity and seeing my dead, abusive father, so why not shout a little?

"What? My son is losing his mind and I'm not allowed to visit?" He asked with a rare grin. But this wasn't a good grin. This was more of 'gonna skin you alive' grin.

"So I am losing my mind?" I asked, though I knew I wouldn't like the answer.

"Yes. What did you think was going on? You still aren't the sharpest are you? No, it was always Stefan wasn't it? Everyone preferred him. He was always much smarter, wasn't he?" Dad- no he stopped being dad a long time ago- Giuseppe said, as he started circling me.

Though he seemed to be fading.

"I'll be around. Because this isn't even close to being over." Before I could say anything he was gone.

I was slipping into madness.

And there was too much bad blood between me and Stefan, that I lost faith that he would save me.

I was losing hope.

Losing time.

And losing my mind.

And this is the time that Damon Salvatore gets scared.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at the sky, it was getting dark.

I started walking out of the woods.

Time to face the world yet again.


	4. Alaric Is The Only Observant One

Authors note: now we get to see what Alaric was up to when Damon was being tormented by his father. Hope you like it :)

Alaric's POV

When I turned back around to face Damon, I found myself staring at an empty stool.

At this point, a million thoughts where rushing through my head.

What Had Damon so freaked? Surely he wasn't drunk. And the look of horror in his eyes. It was something I have never seen before. Not while he was dying and not when Klaus broke the curse. This was the point where I got really got concerned.

"What's up Rick? You look like you're seeing ghosts. Hey, where'd Damon go? Is something wrong?" Matt asked a flurry of questions without even pausing to take a breath.

"1 I don't think I'm the one seeing ghosts. 2 I don't know where the hell Damon went. 3 you talk too much." I stated whilst getting off the stool then heading to the exit without stopping to chat.

I didn't know what the hell was going on with Damon, but I needed to see if I was the only one who noticed.

When I got out in the parking lot, I shouldn't have been surprised that Damon left is such a rush, that he left his car. Oh well, that car meant a hell of a lot to Damon, so I knew he would come back for it.

Now to start the little hike to the boarding house. The walk there was less than exciting. The most amazing thing that happened was that I sent out a text to Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Tyler. Yup. That was the most exciting part.

Maybe I was a little drunk. But no time for that. I have a friend who is currently missing and acting (or going) crazy.

As my thoughts came to an end, so did my little stroll.

Without knocking, I walked into the boarding house.

I wasn't surprised that everyone was there already.

"What's this about Rick?" Stefan asked with what Damon would call broody face #26.

"Yeah. All you said in the text was that it was urgent. And where's Damon?" Elena piped in.

I let out a long sigh.

Apparently I am the only one who cared to notice.

"That's why I called you here. Haven't any of you noticed how strange Damon's been acting? I think there's something going on that he won't tell us about." I explained.

But of course someone had to cut in.

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Caroline asked.

"Well. Maybe he's been lead to believe that none of you would care. I mean, the way you people treat him. Really, I love you all like family, but even I can see that no one here gives him the benefit of the doubt or trusts him! Seriously, one death in a town FULL of vampires and everyone immediately accuses Damon." I started on my slightly drunk rant and everyone looked guilty, knowing that what I was saying is true.

Then Caroline just had to make it personal.

"Well, how do you expect us to treat him after everything he's done?"

I couldn't suppress my eye-roll.

"Well, for one, you could let the past be the past. Or is that a thing that all of you reserve for Stefan? Look at me. I have been killed by Damon. Yet now he's my best friend. You blame Damon for everything he's done in his past. Yet, when it comes to Stefan's past, you're all willing to let it go, just because he didn't do it to you."

I crossed the parlor to where everyone else was at.

"Look. Damon has done some really bad stuff in his past. But so has Stefan. So we should do what we would do if it was Stefan. We should help him." I could see that I got them at least willing to try.

"Rick, you still haven't told us what's wrong with him." Elena said in what I've come to know as her peace making voice.

" I think he's seeing things. Or losing his mind. Or maybe even both. We were at the grill and he saw something behind me. He looked horrified. I turned around and nothing was there. When I turned to ask him, he was gone. Just up and ran away. We need to help him. I've never seen him look that way."

Everyone nodded in agreement then turned around when they heard the front door open.

Damon was there giving us all a curious look.

Then it changed, and he turned on his heel and went upstairs.

When they all turned back to me, I could tell by their looks that they wore, that they had seen Damon's expression change.

"We have to do something. Fast." I said while putting my hands on the couch In front of me.

They all nodded, speechless.

I just hung my head, and tried to think of a way to help my friend.


	5. Abusive Fathers And Broken Mirrors

Authors note: I am extremely mean to Damon in this chapter. There is also self hate and self harm in this chapter I'm sorry if I offend anyone and I suggest not reading if either of these things anger you. I promise it'll turn out well :) I just have to put Damon through (more) hell first. Again. I'm sorry if anything in this chapter angers you.

Damon POV

I had to admit.

Almost everyone I knew, standing in the parlor brooding, did spike my curiosity and I probably would have asked what was up with them.

until I saw my father standing behind Stefan, grinning at me as if he knew something I didn't.

At that point I didn't want to talk to anyone.

So I went to what I hoped was the safety of my room.

It turns out that this wasn't my day for being right.

As I closed the door to my room, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

But no heart beat.

So I figured it was Stefan.

I was wrong again.

The door opened, but it sure as hell wasn't Stefan.

It was Giuseppe, coming to make my life a living hell yet again.

"So what? Now you're hiding? You're more pathetic than I thought" he said with a distasteful scowl as he closed the door behind him.

"Can't you just leave me alone? What the fuck have I done to you. I mean, Stefan's the one who killed you. Actually. Don't go near Stefan, or I'll find a way to bring you back, and kill you myself this time." I said pointedly. Though I figured he'd ignore my warning.

"You have no need to concern yourself with your brother. He's not the one who has so many failures and blame stacked up against him that he's starting to go mad." Giuseppe replied coolly.

"Why now? Of all times that I've failed. Why choose now to haunt me?" I asked hesitantly.

"This is the straw that broke the camels back, so to say. All these little things that happened. All the guilt that you felt. It was all wearing on your mind. Until it started to manifest itself in the forms of your greatest failures and biggest regrets." Giuseppe stated in a tone that made it sound as if he was telling a joke.

At this point, I chose to retreat again. I started walking swiftly to my bathroom and stood in front of the sink, with my hands on the edge on either side and my head bowed. I felt as though I was going to puke at the realization of how fucked up I was. I lifted my head and looked in the mirror, and couldn't help but to hate what I saw looking back. That's when Giuseppe chose to reappear behind me.

"It only makes sense that you hate yourself. I mean, everyone else hates you. You're just a faithful guard dog to all of the people down stairs. You're weak and pathetic. Always have been. That's why Stefan betrayed you. He didn't want you holding him back any longer. He couldn't stand to look at you. And you killed people of whatever town he was in just to get his attention. You're needy. You'll always need your brother." Giuseppe said, ravishing in the pained look I had on my face.

I was watching him in the mirror. I wanted to run and cover my ears. But I couldn't. I needed to hear what he was saying. My body refused to listen to me.

"But guess what. He doesn't need you. He doesn't want you. You would have been better off if you stayed dead. Everyone and everything would have been better off."

At this point I had no control. My grip was iron on the sink counter. And tears were endlessly streaming down my face. What he was saying was true. I believed him. And Giuseppe saw this.

"It's not too late you know. To end it. To end the pain. The sun will rise in the morning. And that ring of yours can come off. The question is; will you have the guts to do it? Or are you gonna run away, like you always do?" Giuseppe said in a deceptively soft tone. I didn't want to listen anymore. I couldn't. But I was frozen, looking in the glass.

So I did the only thing I could do. I released my grip on the counter and put my fist into the mirror. The glass shattered easily around my hand, and all the pieces came falling down. The pain from where the glass had cut me brought me back to what was real, and Giuseppe was gone.

For a moment.

"What good did you think that would do?" He asked. Though he looked worried that I had noticed what the pain did. And I did.

"You're not real. But pain. That is." With that I bent down and picked up a sharp piece of glass

"oh come on! Do you honestly think that'll work?" Giuseppe asked, though his nervousness was evident.

"I hope this is the last I see of you." I said, and with that, I dragged the glass across my wrist. Giuseppe vanished.

But I had a new problem. The glass had gone too deep and I was loosing too much blood. I needed to replace the lost blood with some from the blood-bags in the cooler. Which was downstairs. Crap. I could barely stand up by this point. I grabbed the hand towel that was next to the sink and pressed it to my wrist, trying to save my blood supply for the tedious journey ahead.

"One step at a time, Damon, one step at a time." Great. Now I was talking to myself.

I made it as far as the top of the stairs before I fell. And falling down the old oak stairs, hurt like a bitch. That was when everyone noticed. I heard a few gasps, then some foot steps rushing towards me, then everything went dark.

authors note: i told you I was mean to Damon :( it honestly pained me to write this chapter. But I knew Damon had to get worse before he can recover. If you still want to read, I'll be happy to continue writing.


	6. One Huge Guilt Trip

Authors note: wow. Chapter six already? Few I'm really enjoying writing this. Anyway here's a chapter from Stefan's point of view. So we get to see how much Stefan really cares for his brother and how scared he is to see Damon like this. Hope you enjoy :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan POV

I knew that everything Alaric was saying was true. I just couldn't admit it to myself. I couldn't admit to any of it. I didn't want to see my big brother lose his mind. I may not always acknowledge it, but I relied on Damon to always be there. To be the hero at the end of the day, like he was back in 1864. Like how whenever I got blamed for something and father got upset, Damon would step in and defend me, but it came at the price of having to watch my brother get beaten to a pulp. I didn't want this to ever happen. He deserved more than this and I knew it. I just wasn't brave enough to voice all this to Damon. And the thought that I might not get the chance, scared the hell out of me.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked, wanting to do everything in my power to help Damon.

Alaric gave me a odd look, as if he didn't think I would be so fast to help. Well, that didn't do anything to help my current guilt trip.

"Well, we can't physically fight off whatever is happening to Damon. Maybe Bonnie can do some research and we'll be here to support Damon and keep him as safe as we can." Everyone nods "Can you start on research?" Alaric asked, turning to bonnie with new hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Yes. I can go see what I can find. There may be spells one how to cure the insane-"

"he's not insane." I snapped at once. " just go find something. Anything. Now." I said with a no bull expression. And I didn't have anytime to feel sorry about it. It was something to deal with at a later date. Seeing that I meant it, Bonnie gave a quick nod before heading out the door, towards her car.

"We should check on Damon." Alaric suggested. That's when a crash came from upstairs. "What the hell was that?" Rick asked before moving towards the stairs. I quickly moved in front of him.

"Don't. Damon is in bad shape right now. If he thinks you're someone else, he won't hesitate to kill you. I'll go." I said as I turned and walked quietly so I didn't alarm Damon.

I was on the second flight when he came tumbling down the staircase in front of me. Without hesitation, I tried pulling him to his feet, only to find that he was unconscious.

I heard gasps from behind me. That's when I felt something warm running down the arm that was supporting my brother. I smelt it before I saw it. I looked down to find blood gushing from a deep slit on Damon's left wrist.

"Shit Damon. What did you do?" I asked and only received incoherent mumbles. "Elena, grab some wash cloths from the bathroom down here. Tyler, grab at least three bags of blood from the cooler. Caroline spread a big towel on the couch. NOW!" I had no patience for anyone lagging while my brother was limp in my arms.

"Stefan, what can I do?" Jeremy asked hastily.

"Grab the first aid kit from the kitchen." I said as I carefully brought Damon to the couch that Caroline had spread a few towels over. It wasn't necessary, but I knew Damon would be pissed if I let him bleed on the couch. Elena came rushing into the room. Without a word, I took the wash cloths from her and placed one the deep gash and held pressure to it. I knew Damon wouldn't heal until he had the blood. "TYLER! HURRY UP!" I shouted, which caused Elena to jump. But I was a little too preoccupied to care.

Jeremy came back right before Tyler came running in. Jeremy passed me some gauze and tape. That would have to be enough for now.

"What's that for? Shouldn't he just heal?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Even when he does get blood in his system, it will by a little while before he gets back to full strength." I stated while wrapping the gauze around his wrist and biting off piece after piece of tape.

Once I was sure it was secure, but not too tight, I turned for the blood. Tyler held it out sheepishly.

"What the hell took you so long?" I snapped at him before snatching the blood bag away from him.

"Stefan, calm down. He probably had a hard time around it." Elena tried to soothe out the tension in my shoulders.

But I wasn't having any of it.

I dodged out of her grip and faced the room of people. Except Rick. He had moved to sit next to Damon's legs and was now feeding him the first bag of blood and watching me cautiously.

"No. Elena. Don't tell me to calm down. Would you calm down if it was Jeremy?" I asked

"Stefan, I just meant-" I cut her off.

"I don't care what you meant. Do you realize what's at stake here? Damon is losing it. And I have to keep him from falling apart. And if any of you try fighting against me about it, complaining that 'he's just Damon' or 'what has he ever done for us?' Well. 1 he's done a lot for all of you and most of you wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him and 2 if any of you don't want to help or are too slow, I'll take Damon and we'll leave Mystic Falls and find someone who _will_ help. And we won't return till he's better. I can't do this with all of you against me. So either do it for Damon, or just leave." I finished while pointing towards the door.

They all gaped at me, but no one made a move towards the door.

"Good." I said before turning back to Damon.

I glanced at Rick and saw him give me an approving smile. I turned back to Damon. He had already gotten two of the four blood bags down.

"Stfn?" I looked down to see that Damon now had his eyes partly open and was staring at me like I wasn't real. He probably thought I wasn't.

"Yeah Damon, it's me. The real me. Not whoever you keep seeing." I stated with a hint of a smile, till I realized that it wasn't a good time to smile. But to my relief (I think) Damon smiled back.

"So you figured it out huh?" He asked meekly.

"Alaric did. He came to us after, yelling at us to help. Why didn't you tell us?" I asked softly. I started undoing the bandages to see if his wrist had stopped bleeding. To my definite relief, it had.

Damon sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. After a moment he just sighed.

"It started off as nightmares. Bad ones. It got to the point where I wanted to flinch and duck for cover each time I was reminded of it. Then I started seeing things. I started seeing people I failed or killed. Then they started taunting me. And the pain," he held up his wrist, which still had a light pinkish line running across it. "The pain brought me back to what is real. That's why I shattered my mirror and slashed my wrist open. So far, it's worked. Though I expect he'll be coming back soon..." Damon trailed off.

Everyone in the room was standing awkwardly behind where I had taken a seat on the table that was right next to Damon. No one spoke up, so I asked what they all were thinking about.

"Who's 'he'?"

Damon looked scared. But not of me. He finally met my gaze and said one word that brought a flood of horrible, haunting memories rushing back.

"Dad."


	7. Turning The Tables

Authors note; I like this chapter. It's kinda cheesy though :/ oh well. I like this kind of cheesy. But don't worry, its only cheesy towards the end.

Warnings: guilt, brotherly moments, cheesy moments, awkward friends, angst, chick-flick moments, fluff, and babying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Stefan POV

Dad.

It was dad.

Giuseppe Salvatore was haunting my brother.

For some reason, that thought couldn't sink into my mind.

Why was he haunting Damon? I'm the one that killed him.

Maybe Damon wasn't being haunted.

Maybe he was actually losing his mind.

No.

He's not.

He can't.

Fuck. Who am I kidding?

After all the shit I blame Damon for, it's no wonder all the blame and guilt trips didn't ware at his mind sooner.

I'm an ass of a brother.

But that won't stop me from helping him.

With that, I pulled myself from my thoughts.

I looked around. It seemed like its been silent in this room for ages. Everyone except Damon was standing behind me. They watched my brother and I intently, as if one of us was going to blow up.

They may not be wrong.

I chose to ignore them and focused my gaze on my brother. Damon was sitting up right, legs crossed, and looking at me like I was going to get mad and leave him for his own mind to eat away at.

He's dead wrong about that.

"Don't worry, Damon. I'll help you. No matter what the cost." I reassured him and put my hand in his knee.

To my surprise; he flinched.

I felt hurt at that, but shook it off and masked my face.

That's when I remembered Damon looking uncomfortable each time we spoke to each other.

That's when I knew what must've happened.

"Sorry... Damon, were the nightmares you've been having about... Me?" I asked, hoping the answer was 'no'.

Damon's eyes shot down and he stared at the floor for a few moments, then nodded.

I felt as though I was punched.

Actually, More like thrown into daylight without my ring.

My brother, who had raised and cared for me, was now scared of me.

And for good reason.

The hell I've put him through, the guilt I laid on him constantly.

It had been Damon who promised me an eternity of misery.

Instead, the tables had been turned.

Damon's head whipped up, as if he had heard something.

He was now staring at the wall.

Except, I doubted he was only seeing a wall.

Immense pain and guilt flooded the features on Damon's face. He looked angry at himself and shut his eyes tightly.

"Damon. Damon, look at me." Damon opened his eyes and looked at me for a second before glancing at the wall again.

"Look at me, Damon. He's not real. Everything that you've been keeping inside has been wearing at your mind. It eventually manifested itself to the point were its able to haunt you. You just need to keep fighting. Okay? If you can keep fighting for a while longer, than I can find a way to fix this. You just need to know what is real. The pain brought you back because it different than dad. Isn't it? That's why it worked. I'm real see," I grabbed his chin and made him look at me.

"I'm real. And Giuseppe isn't. You just have to remember that. He can't hurt you. Not anymore." The look that Damon wore told me that he was starting to believe me.

Then the look disappeared completely.

"What if I can't fight it? How am I suppose to know what is real? Because Giuseppe is saying that I stayed dead in 1864 and am being tortured in hell. And you say I'm actually here. I don't know what to believe, Stef. I have no idea what is real." Damon said, discouraged.

The fact that Giuseppe might actually be convincing Damon that he was in hell, scared the shit out of me.

"Please. Just believe in me. I'll find a way to help you and we both can be free of Giuseppe for the rest of our vampire lives. And I can go back to being dependent on you, and you can go back to being the hero. Okay?" I asked, hopefully. He smiled, with a gleam of new hope in his eyes, and nodded. I sighed in relief.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I asked Damon while standing up from my sitting position on the coffee table.

Damon gave me a curious look.

"You're actually offering to cook for me?" Damon asked in an astounded tone.

"Well... I just thought... Do you want anything or not?" I stumbled over my words.

Damon broke into a fit of laughter, to the point where he had tears running down his cheeks and he was clutching his stomach.

"Damon. What do you want to eat?!" I asked when he was done and wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Ummm. Do you remember the soup I used to make you when you were little and had a fever? Because that sounds amazing right now." Damon said when he was able to talk again.

I nodded.

"Its kinda hard to forget the soup I grew up on."

Damon grinned at me.

For once, it didn't look like his past was hanging over him.

He just looked like my brother again.

I started walking towards the kitchen when I heard Damon get asked million questions.

"Do you want water? Or blood?" Elena asked

"I can get you some bourbon!" Alaric offered

"do you want a blanket?" Caroline.

"how about a book?" Jeremy.

"Want to watch TV?" Tyler.

Curiosity overwhelmed me and I had to look back. What I saw was everyone surrounding Damon; puffing up pillows and fussing over him.

And Damon in the middle looking overwhelmed, confused, resistant, weirded out, suspicious, and even a little scared.

I turned and laughed my way to the kitchen, thinking about how Damon better get used to being babied. Cos, it might be like that for a while.

I just hoped that this would show Damon that people actually cared for him. And that he's not alone in this.

I started on the soup and leaned on the counter and prayed, to whatever higher being that might listen, that I would have my old brother back soon.

And I made a silent promise, that when I do get him back, I would try and get my best friend back too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note; I'm drowning in fluff!


	8. Everyone Else Is Breathing Why Aren't I?

AN; sorry I haven't updated recently. With holidays and all that, I got side tracked. But to make up for it, I plan on posting at least once every few days. I hope you like this his chapter!

Damon POV

I was getting a major headache. Between trying to figure out why the hell everyone decided to be nice to me now and trying to ignore Giuseppe, I couldn't separate one thought from another.

So I tried blocking out both.

Guess how well that worked out.

Caroline was going for the pillow fluffing world record, Elena was playing therapist, Rick kept giving me sympathetic looks (whether its because I'm losing my mind or because of Elena, I had no idea) Jeremy was trying to distract Elena, Tyler was pacing, and chef Stefan still hadn't made an appearance.

So I sat there, surrounded, and playing my favorite songs over and over in my head until I knew I'd had them stuck there for at least a month.

In that one moment I was distracted, Giuseppe was finally able to get to me.

"They are only being nice to you because your helpless. They are just taking you in like they would do for a stray dog. And once you get better, they're just going to put you down. All they are doing is delaying the inevitable. They are only doing this so they don't feel any guilt when you're gone. They don't care. They don't even bother pretending to. But you pretend. You're always pretending. Well, soon enough, you'll be dead, you won't have to pretend and they will be better off. They all know it. Stefan knows it. And soon enough. It'll be just you and me again. My disgrace of a son." He said with a sneer evident in his voice.

I flicked my gaze over to him, and sure enough, his mouth was caught between being a sneer and a smirk.

He was facing me and not paying any attention to the rest of the room.

I took a deep breath.

But it didn't work.

It felt like I was drowning. But what made it worse was that when I looked around, everyone else was breathing so easily.

Mocking me.

My chest made it feel like I had been shot again. My head was spinning and my stomach was doing somersaults.

Alaric noticed all this.

"Hey, Damon, buddy. You have to breathe. I know you're a vampire, but it's still in your anatomy to have to breathe!" Rick said as he came and sat next to me and started rubbing soothing circles on my back. But it still wasn't working.

I couldn't breathe and I started choking in little hiccups. My eyes blurred and tears started streaming down my face. All of my senses shut down except for my hearing.

"Stefan! Damon's panicking! You have to come here!" I heard Rick's voice call out. But I saw nothing. Just black.

I heard the shuffling of feet and knew that everyone was now standing and backing away.

Of course they backed away.

They didn't want anything to do with this.

They didn't want anything to do with me.

I heard foot steps approach and the hand Rick had on my back was now gone. I was about to panic more than I already was, but then I heard Stefan.

"Damon! Damon, listen to me. Only me. You have to calm down. Damon, you can do this! We can do this! Just listen. I'm going to help you. I'm going to help and protect you like all the times you've done it for me. But I'm new to all this, and not as good at it as you are, so you're going have to help me out." Stefan's hands were now on either side of my face. His thumbs gently wiping away the tears that were streaming down my cheeks.

"C'mon Damon. I know you can do this. You're strong. You've always been strong. You just have to stay strong until I can find someway to help you. Please, Damon, open your eyes."

It was only then that I realized I had been squeezing them shut.

"Please, Damon." I hear my brother plea again.

When we were little, I had never been able to deny him anything when he used that voice, that all little brothers seemed to have.

I guess things really haven't changed as much since then.

I opened my eyes to see Stefan kneeling in front of me, hands still on my face, thumbs still wiping at the tears, brow furrowed, concerned gaze studying my face.

It was only then that I sucked in air greedily. My breath still came out as gasps, but the burning in my chest subsided.

Once I had my breathing under control, I didn't feel sad or angry. I just felt numb. That was until my brother spoke.

"You're not alone, Damon" those few simple words sent me tumbling over the edge again.

A sob escaped me, but as soon as it did, Stefan was there, pulling me into a hug. I looked beyond his shoulder and saw everyone else in the room watching us. I hid my face in Stefan's shoulder an started sobbing uncontrollably.

Not because I was happy that Stefan had said that.

Not by a long shot.

But because I knew Stefan was wrong.

I was alone.

Completely and utterly alone.


	9. Now I Just Wish I Could Kill Him Again

**AN; hey! I told you I'd be good about updating sooner. I liked writing this chaper. I hope you enjoy it! **

Stefan POV

The soup was done cooking and I was taking it off the burner and putting it into a bowl when Alaric called out. As soon as he said Damon was panicking, I rushed into the parlor.

Damon was sitting like he was before, except now he was hunched over with his head bowed and his arms rapped around himself. Little gasps that he was making told me that he was having a panic attack.

Damon used to have them all the time when we were little. I'm guessing from being beaten ad losing our mom when he was little.

So I knew what to do.

Or at least I knew what used to work when Damon and I were little.

Whenever Damon is put in a 'flight or fight' situation he will always chose the later one. So I learned that I should try and clam him down and make sure he knows I'm on his side. I learned from experience that a violent, panicking, Damon is very dangerous.

That's when I decided to use the 'younger brother' card to my advantage.

I moved so I was kneeling in front of my brother, then I slowly placed my hands one either side of his face, and moved his head up so his face was to me. Tears streaked down my brothers face.

My heart clenched.

How could I be so foolish to believe that after everything, Damon was fine? I mentally kicked myself for not noticing my brother's pain. I had been selfish. But I was going to make it up to him no matter what.

I started wiping away the tears with my thumbs because I couldn't stand how they looked on my strong brother. Because It doesn't matter that he's crying.

He was strong for so long before this.

Not just for himself.

He was also strong for me.

That's why my brother had all ways been my hero. That's why he still is.

I hadn't realized I was talking until I was pleading him to open his eyes. When they still weren't open, I asked again.

This time putting all the emotion I could muster into my voice.

"Please, Damon." I said one last time. I was still rubbing his cheeks with my thumbs when he blinked his eyes open.

They looked more deep blue than usual, still moist with fresh tears.

It took him three minutes to get his breathing under control, and through out the whole time, his gaze never left mine.

I was relieved, because that meant that Giuseppe wasn't taunting him at the moment.

Though it didn't mean he still wasn't affecting Damon.

Because the damage had been done. Giuseppe had gotten what he wanted; Damon alone and broken.

And it was evident in Damon's expression, on his face, in his voice, in every move he made.

It broke me into a million pieces to see Damon like this, it made my chest constrict and my heart ache.

I used to regret killing my father. But ever since I found out what he used to do to Damon, I've hated him, and the only regret I have about his death is that I can't kill him again.

I knew that I had to make sure Damon knew he wasn't alone. So that's exactly what I told him.

"You're not alone, Damon." As soon as I said it, I saw tears brim his eyes again. I pulled him into a hug and wouldn't let go even if the world depended on it.

Damon's body shook in silent sobs, his hands fisted in the front of my shirt. I absently ran my hand through his hair and rubbed his back until he couldn't cry anymore.

That was when I sat him back up, but I didn't let go of his shoulders.

"Are you still hungry or do you want to go lay down?" I asked while watching his expression carefully.

He forced a smile.

"I could eat."

I studied his expression for a few moments before getting up and I paused and faced the group.

"Why don't you all go home? I can take care of Damon." I said, though I knew some would insist on staying.

"I'm staying." Alaric said stubbornly.

I sighed.

Then I caved.

"Okay, Rick, you can take one of the many bedrooms upstairs. Anyone else?" Everyone but Rick shook there head.

They all looked frightened and shook up from Damon's panic attack. I nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

I reheated the soup and put into a bowl.

As I was walking to the parlor with the soup, I heard the front door shut.

"Everyone gone?" I asked Rick.

"Yup" he said simply from his spot on the couch next to Damon.

I moved to sit on Damon's other side and placed the soup on the table in front of him.

"How you feeling?" I asked as I sat back and trained my gaze on my brother.

"I'm fine, right now. It seems to come and go. But it's always unpredictable." He said whilst leaning back and returning my gaze.

That's when it struck me.

"I know! God! I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think of this before?" I exclaimed while standing up.

Alaric and Damon exchanged a look.

"I thought Damon was the one that's going crazy." Alaric said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. Both of you pack up for a walk. We're going on a little hike to a very secluded spot that I know." I said while turning, not telling them anymore of my plan.

It was perfect.

It provided Damon a distraction and it gave me a chance to bond with my brother.


	10. Abusive father and adorable 13 year olds

**AN; I decided to do a flashback chapter before taking the boys on a hike. I hope you like!**

**warnings;**** child abuse and brotherly moments that will drown you in fluff. Oh! And adorable 13 year old Stefan. **

Damon POV

Mystic Falls, 1860

It was a sunny day in Mystic Falls. I loved these days. when it's sunny on any day between Monday and Friday.

Because those days father has to go to meetings in town with John Gilbert. And when he is home, he stays locked up in his study.

Though to get outside, Stefan an I had to dodge the servants. If anyone saw us sneak out, they would immediately tell our father. A lot of snitches, they were.

I was still laying in bed when a 13 year old Stefan barged in and pounced on Me.

"Damon! Wake up! Father left early today and won't be back till late. Can we please go to the lake?" He asked while shaking me out of my dazed, tired state.

"I don't know. This bed is really comfortable." I said teasingly while laying back down.

"No! Please?! I promise I won't run away from you like last time!" Stefan pleaded whilst shaking me again.

He was such a child.

I groaned.

"Please!"

An idea struck me.

"Okay. We can go. If you can get me out of bed without using your little brother manipulation." I said with a smirk.

Though I shouldn't have doubted my smart little brother.

He took a moment to think.

Then suddenly, he shoved me hard enough so I fell out the bed. before I knew it, I was on the cold, wood floor. I looked up to see Stefan smirking, much like i was moments ago.

I sighed.

"Okay. Okay, you win. We'll go to the lake." I said.

I can't say I was disappointed. I just wanted to give Stefan a hard time.

He cheered and ran to his room to get ready.

I groaned.

I really didn't want to get up.

But I knew Stef would be upset if I didn't take him. Besides, I made a deal.

I let out another long breathe before pushing myself up off the floor. I turned in a circle. I couldn't seem to find my shirt. I dropped onto my hands and knees, then pressed my stomach to the cold floor. I turned my head and peered under my bed.

"Aha!" I said in triumph. I reached out and grabbed my shirt then proceeded to get ready.

I was lacing my boots when Stefan came running in, completely ready for a day outside. I laughed.

"A little excited, baby brother?" I asked while ruffling his hair.

"Damon! Stop treating me like a child! Hurry! Lets go! I want to spend as much time at the lake as we can." He said while placing my hand back to my side.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm hurrying." I said as I grabbed my hat then motioned Stefan towards the door. Getting to the lake was the easy part. Getting outside was the worst.

"The maids seem to be extra aggravated today. Here, Stef, hop on my back" I said while crouching down. Stefan didn't argue because he knew that if we were caught, our day at the lake would be over before it started.

I slowly made my way down the stairs, carefully holding onto both of Stefan's hands in one of my own. Once at the bottom, I turned and made sure none of the help was around. No one was in sight so I ran for the door, swung it open, and ran outside. I didn't put Stefan down until we made it to the tree line.

"That was fun! Damon, can you carry me for a little longer?" Stefan asked when we were in the security of the woods.

"What? Why? I thought you said to stop treating you like a child." I said while giving him a smirk.

"Umm... I'm only a child in the woods and at the lake, okay?" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

Then I looked back down and Stefan was looking at me with his

'_I'm you're little brother, you can't help but to do what I want_' face.

I caved instantly.

"Fine! Stefan, just stop using that look. It's too manipulative, even for me." I said while crouching down, again. Stefan smiled brightly and climbed up.

As it turns out _'a little longer_' actually meant _'the whole two mile trek through the woods to the lake_.'

I let out a relieved sigh as Stefan jumped off my back and I was able to finally stand up strait.

Stefan immediately ran towards the water while simultaneously taking everything but his pants off.I laughed lightly and shook my head. Then I started walking around the lake, looking for a good tree to climb.

Two years ago, Stefan and I found this place while I was taking him for a ride on my horse. Ever since then, Stef and I went out there every chance we could. Which was mainly when it was nice out and father had business to attend to.

I smiled and watched Stefan from my place in the tree. He was seeing how long he could hold his breath under water.

Sometimes I think the little bastard just had fun scarring the hell out of me.

Hours passed and the sun was now hanging low in the sky.

"Come on Stef, time to go!" Stefan looked disappointed, but knew that we had to get back before father did. He came out and retrieved his scattered clothes.

"Can-"

"I'm not carrying you while you are drenched" I said while raising an eyebrow at him.

He gave me a mock glare

"I wasn't going to say that" he said

"then what were you going to say?" I asked while tilting my head.

"Umm-I... Uh... Can... Lets just go!" He stumbled over his words. I laughed and followed him, on our way back to the house.

By the time that we got there, we were laughing, pushing and joking around...

Until we saw who was waiting for us inside.

Our father stood five feet away from the door.

I swallowed hard.

"Stefan, go upstairs and wait for me in my room."

"But-"

"Stef, please." I said. He saw my face and reluctantly made his way up the stairs, glancing at me every few steps.

"Where were you?" Giuseppe demanded.

"I- we went for a walk." I said, noticing how much he didn't believe it.

"You took Stefan out of the house without my knowing, AND without anyone else?" He said while taking a few steps closer.

I stood my ground, foolishly.

"I am 20 years of age next month, father. And I would never let anything happen to Stefan! Unlike you, I actually care for him!"

The first blow came. Usually father always hit in places where it would be hidden. But instead, he punched me right below my cheek bone. Before I could recover, he took another shot at the stomach. I keeled over in pain, and Giuseppe took the chance to push my side with the heel of his foot. I fell over and he started kicking my underbelly. I tried catching his foot, fighting back, but it made him even more pissed. My vision was blurred, but I looked up to see all the servants standing in the hallway, watching. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to stop.

After a few minutes, the hits stopped coming.

I opened my eyes to find myself alone.

I tried standing up, but I fell to my knee in pain.

Then I remembered Stefan. He would start to worry if I didn't go up there soon.

I tried again. This time I was able to stand, though I was still wobbly. I clutched my left arm to my stomach. Giuseppe must have landed a blow to it. I used my other hand to hang onto the wall for support.

I made it upstairs and to the room in less than 20 minutes.

I opened the door and saw Stefan sitting on my bed, leaning against the headboard. He had his legs drawn to his chest and his arms around his legs. His head rested on his joined hands.

"Stef, you okay buddy?" I asked.

His head snapped up and he let out a gasp at my current state. He jumped from the bed and grabbed my right hand and pulled me back towards the bed. He leaned me against his former spot against the head board.

"How can he keep doing this to you? It's awful!" He said while checking the damage.

"He claims its because I deserve it." I said while ducking my head.

I felt the bed dip as Stefan moved up against my side. He burrowed himself under my arm and looked up at me.

"You don't deserve this Damon. You are the last person that would ever deserve any of this." Stefan said before dozing off.

_I would never let anything happen to Stefan! _

I promise I won't, Stef.


	11. Where Are We Going, Stefan?

**An; hello good people. I'm so sorry Ive been pressuring y'all to review. but no more. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! I feel as though I've Been neglecting Alaric so this chapter is in his POV. **

Alaric POV

It was strange watching the two Salvatore brothers interact.

One moment the could be ready to kill each other, the next they were smiling and reminiscing in the days when they were close.

This just confused the hell outta me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, then continued to pack.

It's been 12 hours since Damon's last scare. 12 hours that we all gladly spent sleeping.

Stefan woke Damon and I up at the crack of dawn and told us to get packing. Stefan insisted we brought enough for a day outside, but refused to tell Damon and I where we were going and what the hell we were going to do.

I pushed myself off the couch and walked to the kitchen for some water bottles. Once I found a few, I filled them to the brim with cold water. When all the bottles were filled, I went back to the parlor and placed them in the bag Stefan had lent me for this little adventure of ours.

I shook my head at how ridiculous this all was.

My best friend is going crazy and his brother wants to go on a hike.

I shook that thought out of my head.

Stefan cared deeply for Damon, even if it isn't always evident. I just needed to have faith in Stefan.

I heard two pairs of foot steps and looked up to see Stefan and Damon com into the parlor with the other two backpacks they had been searching for.

"Care to tell us where the hell you're taking us, Stefan?" I asked while zipping the pack I had been working on filling.

"Nope. You'll both see soon enough. And I promise no murdering or maiming will be involved." Stefan said while giving a mock grin.

"Yes, because that's so reassuring, brother." Damon said while giving Stefan a mocking, but fond, look.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well. Are you two old ladies ready yet?" I asked, putting on the pack and resting the straps on my shoulders.

"Give us a sec." Stefan said before giving a shit eating grin and running of at vampire speed. Within minutes both packs were filled and ready.

Stefan held his arms spread on either side of him, with a triumphant grin plastered on his face.

"Cheater." I said. Damon was just grinning at the exchange.

"Whose the old lady now?" Stefan asked, smirking as he picked up the backpacks and ran them outside to Damon's car.

"I'm not an old lady" I grumbled as Damon laughed, clapped a hand on my shoulder and began steering me outside. We came out to see that Stefan already had everything, except my bag, packed.

"I get the back." Damon said as we approached the blue Camaro. I shrugged, opened the passenger side door and got in. Stefan pulled out of the drive way and sped towards our unknown destination. We spent a half hour in a comfortable silence where Damon and I just stared out the window. Stefan took one last turn before pulling off to the side of the road.

"We're here." He stated simply before getting out of the car, Damon following soon after.

I sighed, rethinking following an insane vampire and his brother into the woods

I shook my head. What was I thinking? I knew I could trust Damon and Stefan, with my life even, it was just the endless woods that unnerved me.

I shook my head again and got out of the car.

"What took you, Rick? I was concerned that you got lost. Even if you're not drunk, its still a big possibility" Damon said playfully as I stepped out of the car.

I rolled my eyes.

"I won't justify that question with an answer." I said while walking around the car to join the two brothers.

"Now can we know what we're doing our here?" I asked irritably.

"Not till we're there" Stefan replied.

I shook my head, then glanced at Damon. He was studying our surroundings and had turned an unnaturally pale. Even for a vampire.

"Why are we here of all places, Stefan?" Damon said once he returned his gaze towards his brother.

"Don't worry, we won't be here long. Just passing though." Stefan said while placing a reassuring hand on Damon's shoulder. Damon still looked troubled, but nodded reluctantly.

"Umm... Where exactly is 'here'?" I asked as I held my arms out and turned. Stefan and Damon laughed. Though Damon's sound forced. I looked back to them and raised my eyebrows questionably.

"Rick, welcome to the old Salvatore estate!" Stefan exclaimed while stretching his arms on either side of him.

I was starting to think that Damon's insanity was effecting both of the brothers.

"More like 'welcome to hell on earth'. I seriously do not want to be here. Can we start walking now?" Damon asked whilst looking extremely uneasy.

Stefan motioned for Damon to lead the way.

"I'm sure you have already guessed where we're heading to." Stefan said.

"Where are we going!?" I asked loudly.

Damon laughed and shook his head, then started walking in the direction that Stefan was motioning towards a moment ago.

Stefan grinned at me before turning to follow his older brother.

I sighed and started questioning this whole thing again while walking towards the Salvatore's.

it was going to be another long day.

XXXXXXXXDSXXXXXXXSSXXXXXXASX XXXXXXX

AN; im sorry if you feel as though I'm pressuring you to review. It's simply that if feel something's not going well, I'll think people hate it and I'm just being annoying. I'm sorry. But I have very low self esteem and believe that I annoy everything that living. You don't need to reView. Simply knowing that you've stuck with me so long is enough :)


	12. All Fun And Games Till Someone Jinxes It

**AN; hey. I decided not to delay the boy's trip any longer :) I hop you enjoy it :)**

Damon POV

As soon as Stefan stopped the car, a wave of dread washed over me. Two trips to the same hell within two days was just too much. As we got out I tried to mask all emotion from my face, but couldn't stop my body from all the nervous movements.

_pull it together Damon._ I thought to myself as I shuffled my feet.

Joking with Rick eased my nerves a little. Even more so when Stefan said we are just passing through.

It all made sense right then. I knew where Stefan was taking us.

I couldn't help but smile.

All my nerves were gone now. Something about the lake just made everything more bearable. The lake always felt more like home than the Victorian style house that father made me stay in until the day he shot me.

Hell knows I wanted nothing more than to take Stefan and leave the God awful place once I came of age. But Giuseppe had threatened me before hand, saying that all the treatment I got would shift onto Stefan too if I ever tried to leave.

I couldn't even bear the thought of that happening to my baby brother, so I stayed put.

After all, I learned that Stefan was my only true family soon after my mother died. And I would never intentionally put him in harms way.

Stefan motioning for me to lead the way snapped me out of my thoughts.

I felt instant relief when we stepped into the woods, on the familiar trail to the lake. Even after all this time, Stefan and I knew every twist and turn. Not many residents in Mystic Falls knew about the lake. I made sure of that for the past hundred years.

I smirked to myself.

My chest filled with pride at the fact that I had accomplished to preserve the one spot in this horrid town that felt like home to me.

The little walk was easy. If we could, we could run at full speed and be there within minutes, maybe seconds if Stefan was feeling competitive. But we had to play nice with Rick and not let him get lost and hurt himself in the woods.

Like earlier, we made our trip in a comfortable silence.

But, once we were at the lake, it was just like when we were human. With the addition of Alaric being there of course.

I started looking for a new tree to climb while Stefan started to get ready for a swim.

Stefan seemed to be more calm than when he was 13, but if you had been around him as long as I have, the gleam of barely contained excitement was clearly evident in his eyes.

I felt a warm smile creep onto my face before turning to look for a tree.

Once I found one, I made quick work of climbing it. I sat comfortably on a branch before I saw Rick standing awkwardly by where we came from the woods.

"Come on Rick! For once, this is the appropriate time for you to act like a teenager instead of an adult. I mean, you don't seem to have a problem with that at your students parties!" I said, using his usual drunk, shit-eating grin against him. Even though Stefan has refused to let me drink ever since he found out.

He rolled his eyes and didn't reply, instead, he took off his pack and took out a blanket and laid it down.

"You know, taking a hike with a hangover isn't very fun" he said while laying down.

"Really? I thought you would be used to hangovers." I mumbled to myself.

For a good two hours, Stefan swam and Alaric slept.

I was still in my tree when Stefan got out, knowing that it would be a bad idea to get down before Stefan is completely dry.

I still don't understand how he can stand swimming in pants.

As soon as Stefan got out, he looked around for something to use to put his evil plan in action. Finding nothing, he decided to revise his plan.

And yes, I know what he's doing.

I grew up with Stefan's little evil pranks and I know how to avoid them.

Alaric, not so lucky.

I saw something click in Stefan's eyes and he moved towards Alaric, being sure not to wake him.

I watched curiously, torn between watching Stefan's plan play out or warning Alaric.

I chose the first choice.

I leaned forward as a dripping wet Stefan laid next to the history teacher, still keeping distance.

Then, in one quick movement, Stefan fully wrapped himself around his unaware victim.

I couldn't hold back my laughter any longer when Rick panicked and tried getting away.

Clearly, he didn't want to cool off.

Not being able to take it anymore, Stefan burst out laughing and rolled away from the perplexed teacher.

I jumped down out of the tree to be sure I didn't make a fool of myself by falling out during my fit of laughter.

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best idea.

Stefan and Alaric gave me a look before glancing at each other.

"Oh no. Stay away from me!" I said as I started backing away.

Stefan and Alaric grinned. I turned to run but I ran into a bothersome little brother. Stefan clung onto me as Rick came from behind and hugged both of us.

Being squished between my soaked brother and his equally wet victim, was probably the fault of my poor planning.

Damn, shoulda stayed in the tree.

They both broke into a fit of laughter and released me.

I scowled and tried shaking the access water off.

Despite my distasteful look, I was actually really enjoying myself.

I was thinking about how good it felt to have a care free day to myself.

Apparently I fucking jinxed it by just thinking it.

Stefan and Alaric were still on the ground when I froze.

They quickly noticed and got up

"Damon, you okay?" Stefan asked while grabbing my right arm.

That's when the searing white pain exploded in my skull. Followed by pain all over my chest and abdomen and up my left arm.

I heard Stefan yelling at Rick to run ahead and make room in the car, then the yelling was directed to me

"Damon-" it was all I heard before it became muffled.

Then I heard wordless screaming, before I realized that it was coming from me, but I was too occupied by the white iron that was pushing its way through my skull.

Then my body went limp and refused to listen.

I turned my head and saw Giuseppe standing by the water, smirking predatory like.

And then everything went black.


	13. Broken And Too Close To Shattering

Stefan POV

I felt like I was dying for the tenth time in the past two days.

I was sitting on the ground with a very broken Damon, I sent Alaric to move the stuff that cluttered the back seat so Damon would have room to lay down.

Damon had stopped being responsive a few minutes ago. I mumbled old memories in his ear as I he lay unconscious against me.

I absently ran my hand through his raven hair, that stood out on all too pale skin, even for the vampire.

I let my gaze wander to our surroundings.

The lake is the most beautiful place I have ever known. It made it that much more beautiful that it was mine and Damon's.

no one else's.

it's the one thing that had stayed the same through out all these years in hell.

It shouldn't be this beautiful.

Not when Damon is in so much pain.

Not when he's losing the fight against _himself_.

Not being able to take in the deceptive scenery anymore, I carefully laid Damon fully onto the ground and moved to kneel next to him.

I still couldn't process what was going on. I lifted Damon's shirt to see his dark bruised abdomen. Then, I slowly lifted his left arm. There was a big angry looking bruise on his forearm. I knew what these injuries were from, I just am not sure how they could be. How can injuries from over a century ago, suddenly show up again? I rested his arm across his chest and shook my head.

This was far out of my hands.

I didn't even know how to _begin_ to help my brother. I looked up and glared at the sky, having no place else to direct my anger and pain.

I couldn't believe I had let this happen. Damon wouldn't be in this situation if I hadn't been selfish, if I hadn't made him turn, just to walk away from him afterwards.

"I'm sorry Damon. I'm so _so_ sorry. If I hadn't- why would you take these beatings for me? Whenever I got in trouble- why'd you even agree to take me to the lake? You knew... _You knew_ what would happen if we were caught. Why? Why would you put yourself in harms way for me? When all I've ever done for you is get you into these messes? Damn it Damon!" I said while leaning forward and resting my head lightly on my big brothers bruised chest. I didn't know I was crying till I sat up and saw Damon's damp shirt.

I uselessly tried wiping the tears away with no avail.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when my phone started vibrating in my jacket that lay next to Rick's blanket. I crawled over and dug it out. I absently answered it, feeling strangely numb.

"Stefan? The back seat is clear. You can bring Damon over, the car is running and ready to go." I huffed out a breath.

I just _couldn't_ bring myself to talk.

"... Stefan. It'll be okay. Just bring Damon and we'll go talk with the others. I'm sure Bonnie will find something. Just- just hang in there, 'Kay?" Rick said.

I squeezed my eyes shut, silently thanking Rick for understanding my silence.

"I'll see you in a few." Rick said before hanging up.

I let the phone drop and grabbed my discarded shirt and put it on.

Was it really less than ten minutes ago the three of us were laughing and having fun?

I let out a long breath through my nose and grabbed my jacket and phone.

I stood slowly and picked up the blanket.

I walked over to Damon and gently rapped him in its welcoming warmth that it had gathered from the midday sun.

I picked up my limp brother with arms under his knees and an arm around his shoulder blades.

I switched into auto pilot and ran full speed to the car, being cautious of every part of Damon.

I stopped at the car a minute after leaving the lake.

Rick was leaning on the drivers side door and moved to open the backseat door as soon as he saw me.

I nodded and climbed in.

I ended up leaning against the door on the opposite side, with Damon laying between my legs with his back to me.

Rick carefully bent Damon's legs up and closed the door, then, without a word, got in the front seat and started driving back to the boarding house.

I stared off into space the whole way to the boarding house.

Rick pulled up into the driveway and turned to face Damon and I.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but taking in the sight of Damon, shoved the words back down his throat. He turned back around and got out of the car.

I pushed Damon up lightly and sat up against the back seat while opening the door closest to me. I swiftly got out and pulled Damon back into my arms.

Still on auto pilot, I walked up to the boarding house and walked through the door that Alaric was holding open. I nodded my thanks and went to the couch that Damon had been laying on not too long ago. I placed him gently down and made him comfortable, then spread a blanket across his motionless form.

I straitened up and stared at my comatose brother.

I took out my phone and sent a text out to everyone.

Once I got all their replies I sat by Damon's legs.

I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees. I sat like that for a few minutes before dropped my head into my hands.

Sobs wracked my body and I could no longer hold myself together.

I knew Damon was close to not being just broken.

He was close to being _shattered_.

And I knew if he doesn't make it through this, neither would I.


	14. Brought Into The Daylight

Stefan POV

I sat there next to my comatose brother, elbows on my knees and hands fiddling nervously with each other.

I was no longer sobbing but the tears still streaked down my face.

Though I felt nothing.

It was that horrible part after a broken hearted crying were you felt numb. We're nothing existed outside of the dull after ache of shattered hope.

I sat like that until I heard multiple sets of footsteps come in the front door. I quickly sat up and dragged my sleeve under my eyes, trying to wipe away the emotions as well as the tears.

"Stefan! Are you okay? Rick told us what happened when we came in." Elena said while coming to put he hand on my shoulder.

Not wanting comfort, I dodged out of her reach and stood up. Elena took the hint and stepped back into the group.

"Yeah. I'm fine... Umm did you find anything?" I asked as I stuffed my hands in my front pockets.

The looks that the group gave me told me that they didn't believe it for a second that I was fine.

"I may have found something. I'm not sure it'll help though." Bonnie said as she stepped forward out from behind Elena and Caroline.

"Just tell me. If there's anything that'll remotely help Damon, I need to know." I said while looking strait into her dark brow eyes.

She gave me a look of sympathy and opened a book she had tucked under her arm, as if looking to make sure she had the information right.

She looked back up but wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Okay. So what is happening to Damon, the bruises and marks that shouldn't be here, that you say healed over a hundred years ago,"

I nodded my head, urging her forward.

"They did heal. Vampires heal themselves naturally, something to do with self preservation, same with humans. but vampires still have to want to live. They still have to have the _will_ to live, in order for them to heal. But with Damon, all the guilt and self hate, all his self preservation instincts have been broken. His guilt tore at him until he hated himself, until he started believing that everyone and everything was better off without him. So his will to live was destroyed, which stopped the healing. As for the marks, on the phone you said they were from a beating that Damon took back in 1860?" I nodded, my heart clenching more with every word.

"Who beat him, Stefan?" I froze.

I didn't tell them what Giuseppe did to Damon. I didn't _Want_ to tell them. That was strictly between Damon and I.

But I knew I had to if I wanted to get my brother back.

"Our father. He's the one that would beat Damon." I said while reverting my eyes from everyone in the room.

"What? I just thought Giuseppe shot you." Elena said while shifting from foot to foot.

"He did shoot us. But before that he beat us. Well, beat Damon. Any beating that I was in for, Damon threw himself to the lions for me, so to speak. It started after our mother died when I was 4 and Damon was 11. After she was gone, Giuseppe just snapped." I said while watching everyone's reactions.

"That's horrible. Who could do that to an 11 year old?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. But I know that I don't regret killing him." I said flatly.

"Why did you're father beat Damon this time? The time that his injuries are from, I mean." Bonnie asked while flashing a sympathetic and understanding look towards unconscious Damon.

"We went to the lake with our his knowing and with out any one else. He didn't really care for our safety, he was just concerned that it would make him look like a bad father for letting his children out of sight." I said recalling that day perfectly in my mind.

"Okay. Now that I know that, I think I know why Damon is reliving this particular beating." She said while looking back at me.

"Why?" I said, growing inpatient, wanting my brother to be okay right now.

"His father is the cause of his self hate, for his self preservation failing. And you took him to the lake today, so he must have seen Giuseppe there. His mind automatically connected the beating to you, your father, and the lake. It was a coincidence that it was this beating." Bonnie said as if it explained everything.

"What? I still don't get how he has these injuries." I said while running a hand through my hair and then motioning angrily.

"Because, he can't heal, his healing abilities are connected to his will to live. If he no longer has the will, but in fact would rather die, his will starts going backwards. So instead of healing..." Bonnie faded out

"he starts reliving injuries that his mind connects to memories that he's reminded of." I finished for her.

She nodded.

The group looked exasperated and started fearing the worst.

"But..." Bonnie said the one word that demanded everyone's attention.

"I think we may be able to help restore his will to live. If not normally, than mystically." She said with a hopeful smile.

I let out a breath that felt as though I've been holding for the last week, and I let a mirror of Bonnie's hopeful smile spread on my face.

The hopelessness that I felt earlier, completely gone.


	15. Bruised, Broken, And Now Dying

Stefan POV

We moved into the kitchen to come up with a game plan. Bonnie was looking for a spell to heal the physically and mentally broken. Alaric, Jeremy and I stayed off the way and sat in a uncomfortable silence around the dinning table.

I didn't want to talk and Alaric and Jeremy weren't exactly good at comforting.

I sighed and dropped my head on to the cool oak table. I heard Bonnie moving about the kitchen, muttering to herself about what spell she could do. Elena was in the other room whispering comforting words to Damon.

I had noticed that they have been growing closer, but the thing is, Damon wasn't trying. I know my brother, better than anyone. And he wasn't trying to steal Elena. At first he was, but after the werewolf bite, everything even remotely related to Elena was done halfheartedly.

It all changed.

Next I heard Damon's voice.

He'd been coming and going for about three hours now.

But I was with him for each of the other ones...

My head snapped up. Damon was getting injuries from memories that he was reminded of. And if he saw Elena next to him, trying to comfort him, the only other time that's happened was during...

I jumped away from the table, earning a startled look from Jeremy and a newly conscious Alaric. But I didn't stop to explain.

I ran as fast as I could into the parlor and towards the couch Elena and Damon were at. Elena got startled and stood up from her spot on the coffee table across from the couch Damon is on.

"Stefan, what's wrong?" Elena asked while I looked at my now aware older brother.

"Elena, move." I said while looking back at her. I tried to keep my face neutral, but she must have seen the panic that I felt because she moved to my side without question. I have her a little nod then kneeled next to Damon.

"Hey baby bro. Something wrong?" Damon asked wearily. I looked to him.

"I don't know. I just have a hunch ad I hope to hell I'm wrong." I said as I rolled up the sleeve of Damon's favorite long sleeve black shirt.

Damon winced once I got to the elbow and my fears were confirmed as I rolled it up and over the angry red blotch of flesh that now covered a good potion of Damon's inner elbow.

I cursed and looked from Damon to the wolf bite and back to Damon.

"Well, here we go again." Damon said while dropping his head back on the pillow behind him.

"What happened? What's going on?" Elena asked while shifting nervously from foot to foot.

I turned my head in her direction but not enough to look at her.

"You being by his side when he woke up and trying to comfort him triggered the memory from the werewolf bite. Call Tyler and Caroline, they're gonna want to be caught up on the recent turn of events."

Tyler had went to get everyone a change of clothes from they're respective houses because no one was planning on leaving, and Caroline went to go pick up caffeine for everyone about a half hour ago.

I saw Elena nod out of the corner of my eye and I watched her turn and silently leave the room.

That's when I noticed Rick and a very frighten looking Jeremy standing by a far wall.

I turned my attention back to my bruised, broken, and now dying older brother. I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry Damon." I said while carefully resting my head on his aching chest.

"Why? Are you the one that beat me to a pulp on a weekly basis? Did you bite me? Are you the one that is driving me mad with lies as taunts? No. So don't Apologize, Stef. Don't even think about blaming yourself. I don't. I blame Giuseppe and my fucked up mind." Damon said while running his hand through my hair, much like I have been to him this past week.

This wasn't the first time that I realized that I really missed my brother and my best friend. It's just been more and more lately.

I lifted my head and nodded.

"Bonnie is trying to find a way to heal you physically and mentally. It might take some time, but we'll do anything we can before that bite really does start taking effect." I said while running my own hand through my tangled and knotted hair.

Damon nodded.

I sighed and moved to sit on the coffee table.

"Stefan, when's the last time you fed?" Damon asked while eyeing concernedly.

I laughed humorlessly and shook my head.

"You're dying and most likely in a immense amount of pain, and you're asking if I fed?"

He shrugged.

"I'm the oldest, it's my job to put you first." He said it as it if it was the the most obvious thing.

I huffed out a breath and shook my head.

"A few days ago, I think" I said while giving a nonchalant shrug.

Damon rolled his eyes and gave me a look that said '_get your ass down stairs and feed_'.

I rolled my eyes and grinned a little.

My older brother was dying and yet he still wasn't worrying about himself.

I honestly didn't know what to think about that.

I stood and made my way down stairs.

I opened the freezer and grabbed a blood bag. Damon had been helping me learn how to control my hunger and the intake of blood that I have.

I opened the blood bag and started walking back upstairs.

I was entering back into the room when Bonnie came running into the parlor.

"I found something."

It was the best news that I had heard all week.


	16. The One Place You Can't Escape

**AN; trigger warning. I am extremely mean to Damon in this chapter (again) and Giuseppe says really cruel things. I just thought I should warn you. Oh! And I started another story about a spell going wrong and Damon getting turned into a five year old. Lots of brotherly fluff and cuteness in that one. If you're interested, check it out. Okay. Enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**

Damon POV

It feels like I'm on fire again.

It feels like I've been thrown into the daylight without my ring.

It feels exactly like it did before.

The bite was back.

And this time my brother didn't have anything that klaus wants.

This time he has nothing to make a deal with.

The pain is there, very well making its presence known. But I didn't show it. I didn't let Stefan see the agony that courses it's way through my veins.

"What? Can't handle a little pain? I mean, this is what you deserve. This is exactly what you've always deserved. Suffering, agony, pain, this is what you deserve. You don't deserve to be saved. And deep down, you don't _want_ to be saved." Giuseppe sneered out each word while pacing back and forth in front of me like a animal cornering its prey.

But the catch is the prey couldn't get away even if it tried.

Stefan was in the other room with Bonnie and everyone else.

Leaving me alone with the man that wanted me to feel nothing but pain.

"It's true isn't it? I mean you heard them. The reason you're body is going backwards is because you don't want to live. You don't deserve to live and you know it very well, don't you? You've always known. I mean, isn't that why you stood on Wickery bridge? Isn't that why you wanted to end it all when you were only 15? You hated yourself back then too." My throat was dry and the early signs of a panic attack started to set into my nerves.

It was like electricity in the air before a storm.

I couldn't talk or call out for my brother so I turned my head away and tried to block out Giuseppe's voice.

It's never worked before, I didn't know why I thought it would work now.

"But you didn't end it on the bridge. You were to much of a coward. You couldn't do it. You were too weak. But have you ever thought of this; if you had jumped, Stefan would have lived a long happy life, he would have fallen in love and married and had a family. He would have gotten the family business and would have moved on from the death of his cowardly older brother. You see, everyone would have moved on, everyone would be happy. You weren't needed, you aren't needed. Not back in 1864 and not now. Face it Damon, everything I've said in the past few days is true." He stopped pacing and faced me.

Of course I had thought of that. Every damn day since I stood on that bridge, ready to jump.

I felt sweat roll down my face and fear tugged in my gut.

Giuseppe bore holes into me and I couldn't move.

"And you know it don't you?" He started pacing the length of the room again and I unfroze.

I dropped my head onto the pillow and gulped in as much air as my lungs could handle.

Warm tears started rolling down my face and I hated myself with all of my being at this moment.

Maybe not only this moment.

Maybe Giuseppe is right, maybe I have always hated myself.

I looked back to where Giuseppe was, but saw no one.

Real or not real.

Tears were now streaming down my face and I wanted to curl up on myself and disappear.

I let out what could only be described as a whimper. As soon as the sound escaped my throat, Stefan was by my side.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. What's wrong? Is it Giuseppe?" He asked while sitting me up and holding me against his chest.

I nodded furiously into his chest and knotted my hands in his shirt and resting my head on his chest.

"Shhh. It'll be fine. Bonnie found something. We're going to help you, Damon. We're gonna save you. I promise. And one thing you taught me was how to keep my promises" he said while rubbing circles into my back.

I didn't reply, I simply held onto him tighter.

The pain in my arm be damned.

I needed Stefan right now more than anything.

I needed my brother.

For the first time, I was glad Stefan had made me turn.

I was glad that he didn't want me to die.

I understood now, why he did it.

He did it because no matter how badly he or I fuck up, we always need each other to pull ourselves through.

And I knew one thing; I will keep fighting until Stefan doesn't want me to fight anymore.

Because, honestly, he's all I got.

And once he leaves me, like everyone else, I'll have no purpose.

No reason.

Nothing keep me here.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and lifted so I could see my little brother. He looked concerned and anxious.

"We found something. A spell. But it'll require you to be at full strength. It'll also involve someone going into your mind but we need to take this one step at a time." Stefan said partially to himself.

"How are we going to get me to full strength? I don't think Klaus will be so giving as to just hand over the cure." I said skeptically.

His eyebrows knitted together and he sighed.

"We'll find a way. We have to." He said in a tone that could only be described as determined.

I nodded.

Though doubt flooded my thoughts and a hopeless feeling washed over my entire being.

But I didn't show it. I scrubbed my sleeve under my eyes and tried to look optimistic for my brothers sake.

"Well, who is gonna go into my mind?" I asked, trying to divert the topic.

Stefan gave me a look as though he could see right through my diversion. He most likely could. But he still answered.

"I am." He said simply.

I stared at him.

Stefan was going to be in my mind.

The place that has successfully driven me mad and caused me physical harm. The one place that truly terrified me. The one place I couldn't escape.

Stefan looked as though he knew I was going to protest and made his most persistent face.

I sighed and didn't even try to talk him out of it.

I nodded reluctantly and Stefan grinned.

"I'm gonna go get us some blood." He sad before patting my knee and hoisting himself off the couch.

I sighed and one thing ran through my head; _I would never let anything happen to Stefan!_


	17. Clean Slates For Everyone

Damon POV

I was still sitting on the couch, cross legged and pushing my back into it, trying to get it to just swallow me whole and take the pain away.

The pain was still there.

Still burning intensely.

I was simply blocking it out.

Detaching it from my body as a way of escape.

Giuseppe hasn't made anymore appearances and after about an hour of reassuring, I finally persuaded Stefan that I was fine and didn't need him to watch my every move. It was a complete lie, but it got him to calm down.

Bored out of my mind, I started running my hands through my flat greasy hair. I would kill for a shower. But Stefan has me on bed lock down. or couch lock down or whatever.

I was staring at my annoyingly grimy hair when an unexpected visitor came into the parlor.

I dropped my hand as the visitor sat across from me on the coffee table.

If people didn't stop sitting there, I would have to buy a new one.

"Well. You're the very last person I expected to see." I said to the unexpected guest.

"I thought we should talk." The blonde said quietly.

"Caroline, you don't have to be here. I mean, I know you hate my guts, and I know I deserve it. But why are you trying to help save me?" I asked skeptically.

She leaned on her palms and looked genuinely thoughtful. I sunk back into the couch and waited for a response.

"I- I think I was wrong about you." She said without looking at me.

"Really? Because I think you were completely right about me." I said coolly.

She looked at me, surprise written across her face.

"No. I wasn't. I mean at first I blamed you for my death. But all you really did was use me. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was angry about that. But frankly, that's all you did and its not like I haven't used anyone before- I mean and you gave me your blood to save me- it was Katherine that killed me and I guess I'm just trying to apologize. And once you get through this, I was hoping we could- I don't know- have a clean slate?" She tumbled over her words but I still understood.

Loud and clear.

After everything, she was willing to give me a second chance.

I grinned.

"Actually, I'd like that a lot. I mean, I've seen you about your friends Caroline. Your honest and loyal with them and will give anyone shit for messing with them. And I would love a chance to be friends with you." I said sincerely, all pain forgotten.

She smiled and laughed a little. I smiled too.

"Well, I'm glad that worked out well" came a voice from the door.

I looked up and saw Stefan saunter in and sat next to Caroline.

"So if I understand correctly," Stefan started.

"We all get clean slates after this?"

Caroline and I glanced at each other. Stefan looked back and forth, waiting for an answer.

Finally, not being able to keep up the façade, I grinned.

"Clean slates for everyone after this." I stated and Caroline and Stefan grinned with me.

I heard cheering from the doorway that everyone seems to keep appearing from.

I looked up to so the rest if the group, all smiles and cheers. They came and joined us. Alaric on my left, Jeremy on my right, Elena by Stefan and Matt next to Caroline.

Tyler stood behind Caroline and Matt and gave us all a huge grin.

"So what? After this all is forgiven and we all go buddy buddy?" He asked.

I pursed my lips and pretended to think about it. After a moment I replied.

"Yup" I said while popping the 'p' at the end.

Tyler looked down.

"So I'm forgiven for biting you?" He asked.

The group went quiet.

I put on a serious face and stared at him. After a minute or so, I let loose a wide grin.

"Yup" I said again.

Tyler's shoulders sagged in relief and the group started grinning madly again.

We all chatted and joked for the rest of the night. Bonnie even joined us a few times for a while.

All in all, it wasn't a bad day.

The pain was still there, but I had renewed faith in my extended family.

We all may fight like dogs, but we're all there for each other.

After all, they wouldn't be family if they didn't make you miserable at times, right?


	18. What Else Are Little Brothers Used For?

**AN; hey! To make up for the last chapter being so short, I have decided to throw in heart to heart moments with lots of brotherly fluff and bonding. So the only warning is the fluff that will drown you. Okay! Enjoy!**

Stefan's POV

I woke early to find everyone still asleep in the parlor.

We all had fallen into a comfortable sleep late last night. Even though we were all piled around each other.

I lifted my head to see Alaric on the couch across from me with his head leaning on the top of the couch and arm resting limply on the armrest, Elena's head resting on his shoulder and Jeremy curled up to his sister's side.

On the couch next to me, Tyler took up a position similar to Alaric's, while Caroline wrapped tightly around him. His arm held her loosely while I couldn't help but to notice that Bonnie was on the very far side of the couch, avoiding any contact with anyone, while Matt sat between the couple and the witch.

They all slept somewhat peacefully, though the positions that they held would surely come back later in the day and bite them in the ass.

I chuckled quietly to myself and pulled myself a little up the arm of the biggest couch.

It proved difficult with the extra weight that was strewn on my abdomen.

Damon grumbled quietly and adjusted to my now upright position.

When we had fallen asleep, Damon had used me as a pillow.

His back had been to me and he shoved my legs of the couch so he could lean against my chest. I had complained and we bantered as usual and Damon actually sounded like his old self.

That was until he fell asleep and punched my stomach whenever I disturbed him. The group had a laughing fit after that.

But Damon's soft snores soon had lulled us all to sleep.

I shifted again and Damon grumbled gruffly and turned onto his stomach and wrapped his arms around my midsection.

"Stay still!" He said sharply.

I laughed and he looked up and glared at me for moving his head with my sharp intakes of breath.

His glare made me laugh more. He sat up and shot me one last glare before muttering

"restless bastard."

He sat up strait and stretched his arms above his head and arched his back. He then stretched out his legs and as soon as he started, he slumped into the back of the couch.

I laughed. Apparently Damon couldn't start the day until everything was popped and every muscle was stretched.

"You seem happy today, brother." Damon observed.

I shrugged nonchalantly. He rolled his eyes and moved his arm to wipe the rest of his sleep out of his eyes, but winced once he got his arm half up.

The smile fell from my face a little but I kept it up a little for my brothers sake.

"How out of it were you yesterday?" I asked while tilting my head.

"All I remember is the whole 'clean slate' thing." He said while rubbing the back of his neck with his uninjured arm.

There wasn't much of Damon that wasn't injured. He was still healing from the beating that he took over a century ago that had decided to reappear.

But according to him 'it doesn't hurt'. I'd be damned to hell if I believed any of that bull.

I nodded.

"But by the looks of things, I missed probably the only time any of you people let go of all the angst around here." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, Stef, this may be the most fun you've had in ages." He stated while giving me a sly grin.

I gave him a mock shocked expression

"me? Have fun? Never!"

He laughed but suddenly his face fell.

"How do you plan on getting me back to full strength?" He asked seriously.

He looked so much younger when he's scared.

And that scared me more than I could handle.

I have never seen my big, tough as nails, brother this scared.

I have seen Damon sad, hateful, vengeful, pissed off, startled and hopeless.

But never have I seen him completely terrified like he looked now.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"We will. Don't concern yourself with it, brother." I said after a moment of thought.

Something flashed across his face and then he ducked his head and stared at the floor in font of him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered so I was barley able to hear him.

I couldn't keep the surprise off of my face. What was he sorry for?

"What could you possibly be sorry for Damon?" He refused to look at me

"you came back to mystic falls for a normal life. And I came and fucked it all up. As per usual." He sad with a humorless huff of laughter at the end.

My head was still trying to catch up.

"Damon, you have nothing to be sorry for. I turned you so I didn't have to go on without my brother. And as far as I can tell, you followed me around because of the exact same reason. And I'm glad you came to Mystic Falls. You may have had the intentions of making my life a living hell, but all you did was give me my brother back." I said truthfully.

He finally looked up and relief flooded his features.

I leaned forward and gave Damon a hug.

We may not see eye to eye most of the time, but I was glad that we are there for each other when we need it.

Damon immediately hugged me back but then winced as his bite got caught in the fabric of his shirt. It didn't stop him from continuing the hug though.

I pulled back and Damon looked a bit embarrassed.

I grinned and he shot me a glare and pushed my chest teasingly.

"Okay, can we stop this heart to heart before the others wake up and we get harassed by a bunch of humans that sleep the better part of the day away?" Damon asked with his old smugness that I found that I had been missing.

"What about Tyler and Caroline? They aren't human." I pointed out.

Damon glanced at the still dozing couple.

"Nah, they're just lazy." He stated simply.

"You're the one that held me against my will to be your_ personal pillow_." I said with a mocking grin.

"What the hell else are little brothers used for?" He asked with a perfectly strait face.

I smiled and decided that yeah, everything would turn out fine.

It _had_ to.

If only I can figure out a way to get the cure from a certain hybrid.


	19. Don't Lie To Me, Doors Do Not Exist

Stefan POV

No matter what my brother said, I was NOT brooding.

I was simply... Thinking Unhappy thoughts.

I was trying to come up with an idea of how to get the cure.

And through out my thought process, Damon sat on the couch next to me, picking at the threads sticking out of his sweats. Well, my sweats. Damon doesn't even own one pair of sweats.

He did.

But they "accidentally" flew into the fireplace.

I rolled my eyes and grinned at the memory.

I felt someone staring at me and looked over to see Damon giving me a curious look; his eyebrow raised in a questioning manner, a whisper of a smile playing at his lips and slight tilt of his head.

That's when I realized that my big brother just caught me staring, and grinning, at a _wall_.

"I was just thinking of ways to get the cure" I explained lamely.

"Right. Because you're a wall-whisperer and the wall will share all it's secrets when it knows how much of a pretty wall it is." Damon said with a completely serious expression.

If I were alive, I probably would be flushed bright red right now.

I just hope my brother wasn't having a psychotic episode.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm just kidding Stef. I'm not insane at the moment and hopefully you aren't either." He said while his face split into a grin.

I laughed nervously, still not sure my brother was all there.

"I should go check in on the others." I said while moving to get up.

"You checked on them ten minutes ago." Damon pointed out.

"Yes. And knowing them, someone could be dead within that time span." I said while heading towards the dinning room where the others were eating the lunch I made them.

Apparently, they all are obsessed with macaroni 'n' cheese. I walked in to find the big pot in the middle of the table empty and everyone sitting in front of empty bowls.

"We saved you some! But then Jeremy ate it" Tyler said while giving a pointed look to a very full looking Jeremy.

"It's fine, wasn't hungry. You guys want anything else?" Everyone groined in response to my question.

Apparently there is such a thing as too much.

I laughed then started heading back to Damon.

That's when I heard a knock at the door and my brother answering it.

"Can I help you?" Damon said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

That was the first warning sign. I stopped at the entrance to the parlor to listen.

"Yes. Well, actually, I think it's I who can help you." Came the smooth British accent back. I started at the voice and moved swiftly to get to my brother.

I stopped when I saw my brother at the door, holding on to the handle and staring back and forth between Klaus and I.

I was about to charge the original but realized quickly that Damon was close enough to Klaus that the older vampire would barely have to try if he wanted to rip Damon's heart out.

But what surprised me the most was Damon's unfazed expression.

"What do you want, Klaus?" I said while glancing at my brother, making sure he was still there.

"I want to negotiate." He said while giving a small amused grin and putting his arms behind his back.

"May I come in?" He asked after no one said anything.

That's when everyone from the dinning room appeared behind me. I glanced at them then returned my gaze to Klaus.

I thought about it a moment. He surely was talking about negotiating for the cure. I nodded and he stepped into the house.

"Damon, would you be a dear and close the door?" Klaus asked before stepping around him.

"Don't lie to me, Klaus. There's no such thing as doors." Damon said while giving Klaus a frustrated look and walking around him and sitting in his previous spot as though nothing happened.

Klaus blinked a few times, trying to understand what just happened. And a quick look around showed that the group was doing much the same thing. I tried smothering a grin but failed miserably and went to go sit by my brother after shutting the front door.

After a moment Klaus came and stood in front of us while the group hovered by the wall.

"I heard about your little... Predicament and wanted to arrange a solution that benefits the both of us." Klaus stated while crossing his arms loosely in front of his chest.

"That would be...?" I prompted while Damon just watched the exchange curiously.

"I give you the cure, again, and I come back later to collect." He said as if giving Damon his blood wasn't a big deal.

I thought about it.

"What would it be that you'd come back to collect?" I asked while learning forward and resting my elbows on my knees and putting my two index fingers up to my pursed lips while I watched Klaus closely.

"I'll tell you when I decide. But for now, you have bigger problems, don't you? Wouldn't you want Damon to be there when the time comes to pay up, or would you rather he die in less than a week?" Klaus asked, never breaking his mischievous gaze once.

I thought about it and everyone in the room seemed to go silent, barely even breathing.

I nodded once.

"Okay. Deal. But he gets the cure now." I said while standing and holding out my hand.

Klaus stood and looked at it, as if he might change his mind. A wave of panic shot down my spine, but receded as soon as the older vampire clasped my hand and shook it once.

He let go and quickly moved to were Damon was.

Damon jumped and was about to move away when Klaus but quickly into his own wrist then pressed the bloody open vein into Damon's mouth.

My brother struggled for a bit but soon started to relish the taste. Klaus soon pulled away, leaving Damon looked slightly disoriented.

I had a bad feeling about what Klaus would ask for when I saw him gazing longingly at Damon.

I swallowed a hard lump in my throat and looked expectantly to Klaus.

"Well, not that you lot aren't fun to harass, but I have better places to be." Klaus said while taring his gave from Damon and giving me a devilish grin.

Then he was gone.

I looked to Bonnie.

"How soon can you get the spell ready?" I asked while keeping my eyes glued to the floor.

"Tomorrow. There's still some ingredients that I have to get." She said while the others calmed down from being in the same vicinity as the hybrid.

I nodded then looked to Damon.

He was smiling confidently.

"Well, I am feeling much better and I, for one, can't wait to be sane again." He said then wiped the remaining blood from his lips with the back of his hand.

I pushed Klaus' payment to the back of my mined and returned Damon's smile.

After days, that felt much like years, it felt good to have so much hope again.


	20. It's Over, But All That Matters Remains

Damon POV

Everyone was bustling around, preparing for this spell that Bonnie is now able to do.

I sat on the floor in the middle while all the persistent people moved the parlor around.

Elena had gone with Bonnie to get the last few ingredients for their plan. The same plan that everyone has refused to let me in on.

I sighed.

Tyler and Matt were pushing the couches to the sides of the parlor while Stefan and Caroline rolled up carpets and moved any other furniture.

I didn't like it.

Mainly because I would have to be the one to put the parlor back to the way I like it when all this is over.

The realization suddenly struck me.

This was going to be over.

I'm going to be sane again.

But a something else occurred to me too. After this was done, no one would any longer want anything to do with me. I'd be left alone yet again.

I used to like being alone, I used to like not having to be responsible for anyone but myself.

But this last week had shown me what I was truly missing out on.

But I knew that Stefan and his replacement family would move on without me, drop me like a used rag.

Who could blame them? I'm useless to them and I am simply a liability. I felt my chest constrict and my eyes moisten.

A hand placed on my shoulder pulled me out if my thoughts. It took everything I had not to jump or flinch.

"We need to move the carpet you're on. Hey, are you okay?" I looked up to see Stefan looking at me with concern written on his face.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Couldn't be better. I mean, I'm getting my sanity back and then everything can go back to normal, right?" I lied smoothly.

Stefan's eyebrows knitted together and he opened his mouth to say something when we heard the front door open.

"We got all the stuff! It'll just take me five minutes to finish getting everything set up." Bonnie called from the front door before heading towards the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go get some blood. Want any?" I said before getting up and leaving the parlor before my brother could say anything.

I walked down to the basement and leaned forward with my hands placed on the cooler. I let out a long suffocating breath.

I didn't know if I was ready to be alone again.

Hell, who the fuck was I kidding? I knew I wasn't ready to be all alone again.

I took deep breaths to try to keep the looming panic attack at bay.

I opened the freezer and took out a much needed blood bag.

I downed it quickly and just stared at the empty plastic bag in my hand.

"We're ready! Damon? We're are you?" I heard Bonnie call.

I took one last deep breath. I knew I shouldn't have gotten used to being cared for.

I closed my eyes for a moment then made my way to the parlor.

When I walked in I saw a chalk circle with a diameter of about seven feet. There were some designs in the middle and a star reaching to each side of the circle monstrosity.

I was not cleaning this up. On my right of the circle, Bonnie kneeled with a bowl sitting in front of her and a few more ingredients that I'm guessing needed to be put in during the spell.

"Are you ready?" She asked looking up to me. Everyone else was sitting evenly spaced around the circle except for Stefan. He sat in the middle of the circle with a stoic expression masking his face.

I nodded.

"But first, can you tell me how the hell this all is going to work?" I asked while crossing my arms and wiping all emotion from my face.

"Okay, I'm going to put you into a trance like sleep while I send someone you have a powerful connection with into your head. They will pull you through and heal everything that is broken. Including your sanity. But this could be dangerous for both of you. Stefan has offered to be the one to go into your mind, but both of you must be careful. You'll be going into a memory based place, but since it is inside of your head, the memory can change and you could get hurt or killed." She said the last part without meeting my gaze.

I nodded, but I knew if danger was even suggested, I would keep Stefan safe, even if it made this all for nothing.

"What do we do?" I asked while uncrossing my arms.

"Take off your shirt and lay in the middle." She said while finally meeting my gaze.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes.

"I need to paint some symbols on Stefan's and yours chest." She said while holding up a second bowl.

"Sure." I said mockingly while pulling my shirt over my head. Stefan did the same then I moved to lay down in the circle. Stefan laid on his back to my left and Bonnie move from her kneeling position on my left to paint the symbols that she mentioned.

I closed my eyes when she started painting on my chest once she was done with Stefan's.

"okay, now both of you just relax." I heard her say. She started speaking in Latin and a soft breeze made its way through the parlor.

I felt myself slowly drifting.

I opened my eyes to see myself back in 1864

_no no no. It had to be this memory?_

I shouted in my head. I was standing on a dirt road that was alight only by the moon in the sky. I was wearing the clothes that were common when I was human and a house drawn wagon was heading my way.

Or our way. Stefan was standing beside me looking as shocked as I felt.

That's when the wagon stopped and everything else seemed to stop along with it.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it just my luck that this is the memory that you were sent to?" A cold voice slithered out from the dark silence.

Stefan and I whipped around to see Giuseppe holding a gun. The same one that he used I kill us.

"Who to shoot first? Well, Damon was always the disappointment, but I can't have his stupidly loyal brother ruining things now can I?" Giuseppe said as he aimed the gun to Stefan's heart.

I saw his finger tense and a surge of panic shot down my spine. On instinct, I pushed Stefan out of my mind and into the real word.

My brother vanished from the memory just as Giuseppe pulled the trigger. The bullet went through the spot Stefan had been standing a moment ago and dug itself harmlessly into a tree behind me.

I was alone with Giuseppe now.

"You fool! Now you shall pay the price for your insolence!" Giuseppe shouted as he pointed the barrel of the gun at me.

"I don't care. All that matters is that Stefan is out of your reach and done with you for good." I said with a triumphant smirk even though I was about to die.

But I was ready for it to end and Stefan was safe.

That's all that mattered to me.

Giuseppe glared predatorily at me then snarled his finger tightened on the trigger and a single shot rang out.

I felt the bullet pierce my heart and heard my brother shout my name from far off.

Then everything went black and I felt numb.

It was over.

**SSDSSSDSSSDSSSDSSSDSSSDS**

**Nope. I'm not done yet. Stay tuned. ;)**


	21. A Deafening Shot Rang Out

Stefan POV

It was strange.

I knew I was in my brothers head but everything was so realistic.

It looked exactly like it did back on that horrid night. I looked around. The first thing that demanded my attention was the carriage. Then I heard the cock of a gun and Giuseppe's voice.

A wave of protectiveness shot through me when the monster had called my brother a disappointment. I was about to say something but he turned the barrel of the rifle towards me.

I froze.

I was ready to accept my fate and I shut my eyes tight. Then I felt a sharp tug in my gut.

But it wasn't from a bullet. My eyes snapped open and I found myself staring at the ceiling of the parlor.

Damon had shoved me out of his mind.

But he was still in there! He was still in danger.

Bonnie had said what ever happens in there will directly effect out here. That if Damon dies inside his mind, he dies physically out here too.

Panic courses through my veins and shot down my spine. I shot up and turned so I was kneeling next to my brother.

I shook him, trying desperately to wake him, pull him out of the dangers of his mind.

"Damon! Please wake up!" I begged, ignoring the group that sat, gaping at my brother and I.

He didn't stir. I could still here Giuseppe and Damon in my mind. It must be an after affect of the spell.

"_You fool! Now you shall pay the price for your insolence!_" I heard Giuseppe say in my/Damon's head.

_no no no no NO! _

I tried shouting at them. It was fruitless. I was locked out of his mind, only to hear what's going on in there.

I was trapped on one side of a one way window. I started shaking my brother again.

"Come on Damon! You can't stay in there! Come back _home_! Please! Just come back to _me_! I _can't_ do this without you, brother!" I shouted at my non responsive sibling.

_"I don't care. All that matters is that Stefan is out of your reach and done with you for good."_ I heard Damon say back to Giuseppe.

I stopped cold.

he couldn't.

_No no no no no_.

"you _can't_ do this to me Damon! I _need_ you! You hear me you _bastard_! I _need_ you. I fucking _always_ needed you! You _promised_ me. _Remember_? Right before you left for war! You promised you'd be here as long as I needed you! You promised you'd always- _Always_!- come back! Please! Damon, _please_! I still need you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs at my comatose brother.

Tears were streaming endlessly down my face and I didn't even make an effort to wipe them away.

The group be damned.

All that mattered was my brother. I heard a inhumanly snarl from inside my head then the cock of the rifle.

"_NO_!" I shouted futilely.

The shot that rang out in my head was deafening. I heard my life come to an end and my purpose fall to the ground and break. My blood ran cold and I felt more dead than when I was shot. My heart clenched and shattered. I heard a body slump to the gravelly path.

"DAMON!" I sobbed as loud as I could muster, as though I thought if my brother could hear me, he'd come back.

I felt warm liquid cover my hands and I looked down to we're my right hand laid on top of Damon's heart.

I pulled my hand away and the smell struck me like a freight train.

For the second time this week I've had my brother's blood coated on my hands.

I cried out and tried to cover the wound. Though I knew it wouldn't do any good. Bonnie had made it clear that if we got hurt during this spell we'd get hurt as though we were human.

The bullet had pierced right through my brother's heart.

It was my fault.

I should have fought.

I should have saved him.

I should have been a better brother.

I should have killed Giuseppe sooner.

But knew that if I had done any of this, it wouldn't change what did happen.

My brother was gone.

I failed him.

He was always there for me and yet when he needed me, I wasn't able to save him.

I lost him.

My one last family member.

My brother.

My best friend.

My other half.

I lost him and now I can't get him back.

I sobbed and beat my fist on his chest, as though trying to revive him. I dropped my head over his heart and the bleeding wound.

I sobbed uncontrollably and encircled my arms around my last family.

My only family.

Because he had been my only family.

Alway and forever.

But that forever had been shattered and now I faced the harsh light of day.

I dragged my brother so he was leaning against me and the blood that ha been pooling on the hard wood floor smeared. I hugged my brothers back to my chest as I kneeled and rocked us both back and forth. I was still sobbing.

A thought struck me.

My brother had died alone.

Last time we died I had been there.

But not this time.

He died thinking he was alone.

I _had_ to show him he wasn't alone.

I continued to rock us side to side and I started humming a tune that Damon would sing to me when I had nightmares.

The others were sobbing with me now and the sun had gone down while I was in Damon's head. So we were left in the dark, sobbing filled the room and I continued humming none the less to make sure Damon knew he wasn't alone. He was never alone.

"You weren't alone. Damon. I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye. We rushed into this too quick. I should have said goodbye. I needed to say goodbye. And I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I-I love you, brother. Please don't be gone." I cried my one last good bye to my only family.

Damon had been everything for me, and now he's gone.

_**SS DS SS DS SS DS SS DS SS DS**_

_**AN; don't worry. This isn't over yet.**_


	22. No Place Id Rather Be

Damon POV

I felt as though I was floating but still on the ground. Like I was absent but connected to everything. I remained blocked off from everything around me but completely aware of every detail.

I opened my eyes and saw a crisp blue sky with stupidly fake looking clouds the sun hung low in the sky and trees framed the sky from we're I laid on the ground.

It was beautiful and peaceful.

I let out a sigh.

The grass was amazingly soft under me. I ran my hands through it and remembered running my hands through Stefan's soft hair and comforting my little brother.

A wave of regret passed through me.

I had left Stefan. I broke my promise to him.

Before I woke up to where ever the hell I was (though I hoped it wasn't hell) I had heard everything Stefan had said after I died.

Dead.

I was dead.

I bolted up strait and looked around.

This was pretty nice place for hell. It looked like... Mystic Falls.

Not present day Mystic Falls. But still before 1864.

I stood up and nearly fell back to the ground in my haste. I did a 360 and realize that it looked exactly like it did when I was a kid.

Before mom died.

I seemed to be alone.

That's when I heard the humming. Not random humming but of the tune I would sing to Stefan when he had nightmares when we were little. It was an old tune that my mother used to song me when I was little.

Tears pricked at my eyes when I knew it had to be Stefan.

He still hasn't let me go. Tears brimmed over and streaked there way down my cheeks.

I heard Stefan continue to sob and I felt my chest constrict and guilt well up.

_But he's safe,_ kept playing over and over in my head. But I no longer had him, I was no longer there when he needed me. I failed miserably and only Stefan lived to deal with the pain.

A sob escaped me and I leaned onto a nearby tree. I put my back to the tree and slid my way down the bark until I was sitting with my knees to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my forehead on my knees. I sat there in self loathing and self pity until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped and stumbled away. I looked up to see a beautiful women in an elegant black and white gown standing in front of me. She had raven black soft hair and blazing knowing blue eyes.

I froze, the breath in my lungs stuck there and I couldn't believe who I was seeing.

"Mom?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes Damon. My little boy, why are you here?" He asked with a sad confused look.

"I'm dead. I can't go back." I said while training my gaze back to the ground.

My mom took my hand and pulled me up but I still wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Damon look at me." She said softly. I immediately looked to her and held her gaze.

"Do you want to go back?" She asked while cupping my cheek and looking at me. I leaned into her touch and finally let in how much i missed her after 165 plus years. She was a head smaller than me but she stood confidently with certainty and grace.

"What does it matter? I can't go back. I wish I could. I wish I could go back even though I was miserable. But I miss Stefan more than I can bear." I said honestly.

"My, you've grown. I wish you could stay. But your brother needs you and you have a promise to keep." She said while giving me a sad little smile.

"What? How can I not stay? I surely can't go back!" I said while panicking. Did my mother not want me either?

"What Bonnie did not know about the spell is that if you die, you have the choice to return. It's simply that no one has chosen to return. But you, you have reason. You have your brother. But the choice is completely yours, Damon." She said while stroking her hand down my cheek one last time and stepping back.

"But know this: I am so proud of you, baby. You have done nothing to earn your fathers wrath. But don't concern yourself with Giuseppe. He is gone and will not bother you again. And I will be here; waiting for you and Stefan, my babies, to return home. I love you both so much and wish we all could be together sooner. But you and Stefan still have lives to lead. Even if its as vampires." She said while coming over and pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and shut my eyes tight.

I didn't want to leave her. But she said shed wait here for Stefan and I when its our time. And I didn't want to wait forever for Stefan to come, nor did I want him to die.

"How'd you know I would choose to return?" I asked and stepped back while she wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Your brother means everything to you. I've been watching these past years and knew you wouldn't be able to leave him. Like two side to the same coin." Mary Salvatore said as she smiled brighter than the sun.

"How do I go back?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if I would be able to lose my mother twice.

No.

I wasn't loosing her.

This wasn't goodbye.

Simply a see you later.

Because death is never the end; you'd think I'd learned that by now.

"Simply close your eyes and say your choice in you head. Be careful. Once you choose you can not change it." My mom said as she hugged me once again.

"I love you darling. Please tell your brother I love him too. And take care of him. Though I doubt is have to tell you that. Oh! And be weary of that hybrid." Mom said as she let out a chorus of laughter.

I nodded.

"okay. I think I'm ready as I'll ever be." I said while still tense.

"Relax. Just breath baby. This isn't the end and you're not done. Your a Salvatore which means you don't give up. Think of your brother. Simply think about returning to him." Mary said as she put her hands on my shoulders.

She removed them.

"Close your eyes." She said and I obeyed instantly. I felt her kiss my cheek then step back.

"Make your choice now."

I yelled my choice in my head and felt myself floating once again.

But this time when I came down I felt pain shoot through every fiber of my being. I grunted in surprise of the white iron in my chest.

I caught my bearings and heard sobs emanating through out the dark room.

No.

The parlor.

Excitement overpowered the pain and courses its way through my veins. I looked around but only saw slumped shaking figures.

This confused me.

That's when I felt the arms that encircled my torso. I felt shaking from behind me and the humming became more apparent once again. Stefan. Stefan was clutching me to his chest and sobbing.

I didn't want him to cry anymore.

"Stef-an." I said weakly. But it was enough. Stefan's head shot up and he looked down to me.

I smiled a little, trying to reassure him that I was here and that I wasn't leaving.

"Not getting rid... Of me... That easily." I said in parts.

Stefan finally registered what was happening and let out a noise that was smack in between sobbing and hysterical laughter.

"Damon! I knew you'd come back! I'm so sorry..." I didn't give him a chance to finish.

"I heard... You... The first... Time." I breathed out.

Stefan laughed joyously and hugged me tighter.

I let out a groan of pain but didn't push him away.

The others looked up and made a close impression of Stefan's noise.

I smiled and felt the skin on my chest starting to knit itself back together.

I knew Stefan would ask a million questions later, but for know, he just held me close.

And there wasn't any other place I'd rather be.

_**DS SS DS SS DS SS DS SS DS SS DS SS DS SS DS **_

_**this isn't the end ;)**_


	23. Favorite TV Shows And Debt Collection

Damon POV

I felt different.

Completely different, yet still me.

The dull ache that has been in my head for weeks is gone, my eyes feel perfectly normal, my limbs have more strength and don't just hang lifelessly like they did, and I didn't want to push everyone away and wallow in misery.

I thought about this while I leaned against my brothers chest with my eyes closed.

It has been merely a day since my resurrection and Stefan hasn't let me have a moment to myself since then.

Not that I'm complaining.

I did shower alone, but Stefan was sitting and waiting right outside my bathroom door in my room. I had come out to see him sprawled up on my bed.

As much as I missed this Stefan, I still made him remake the bed again afterwards.

Now I was in the parlor with everyone who has invaded this house for the past week. Stefan, Bonnie, Alaric, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Caroline and Elena all sat in the parlor; Alaric, Jeremy and Elena on the couch across the coffee table from Stefan and I. Matt, Tyler and Caroline on the couch that sat next to the one we are on, and Bonnie sitting on the other far side of Stefan.

I sat with my back to Stefan's chest and his arm wrapped protectively around me.

It was a bit odd; but I'd be damned if said I cared.

He was my brother, my last family and my reason for fighting.

I let out a content sigh.

It was good not being crazy or feeling suicidal.

I smiled.

It was also good having my brother back.

"You look comfortable, Damon." Tyler commented slyly.

I rolled my eyes underneath closed lids.

The others had been making jokes about my clingy-ness that Stefan and I have been showing.

"Your just jealous, only child." I said with my eyes closed and scooting closer to Stefan to emphasize.

Stefan laughed, the vibrations emanating from his chest making me squirm.

I still wasn't used being in such close proximity with anyone.

But I felt safe with Stefan. I trusted him with my mind and my life. And for the first time in a 100 plus years I felt content and cared for.

"We should go back to the lake sometime soon. Haven't been there in far to long. Well, haven't been there without something mentally scaring happening, anyways." I said while opening my eyes and tilting my head up to look at my younger sibling.

Stefan huffed out a breath in amusement.

"Yeah. Sounds good. But this time we should bring everyone else." He said while casting his gaze around the room. Everyone but Rick seemed curious onto where the hell we were talking about.

I mock pouted and stuck out my bottom lip.

Then I saw Stefan wink and I knew exactly what he was planning.

_God, him and his pranks are never going to stop. _

I thought amusingly to myself.

I shook my head and grinned.

"I could use some blood. Anyone else want any? Rick?" I said while giving him a teasing smile.

Rick made a face and shook his head.

"I'd rather keep my lunch where it is in my stomach, thank you." He said while wrinkling his nose.

I smirked and laughed softly.

"I'll take O-negative, please!" Caroline said while raising her hand I flashed her a grin and pretended to write it down on my invisible notepad.

"Same" Tyler said while giving Caroline a grin.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Stefan.

"Want anything, little bro?" I asked giving him a genuine smile.

"I'll just help you carry everything." He said while moving to stand.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down gently onto the couch.

"It's fine,Stefan, I'll just be right down the stairs." I said looking him in the eye.

A mix of persistence, defiance, protectiveness and fear flashed evidently through my brothers eyes.

"I'll be fine Stef, I promised, didn't I?" I asked while trying to give my best reassuring look.

Though I usually sucked at being a big brother

_No! Do not fall back into self loathing! That's what started this whole mess!_

I thought to myself.

Stefan slouched back into the couch. I could tell he was trying not to pout, but I know him better than anyone, and he was pouting.

I chuckled softly and shook my head.

I let out a long breath than ran at full speed down stairs.

Man, it felt good to be full-strength Damon fucking Salvatore again.

I made it to the big white box freezer in moments. I opened it and grabbed everyone's choices.

I knew Stefan's favorite was AB-negative so I grabbed two, seeing it was my favorite too.

It was kinda strange, seeing as that was both of our blood types when we were living, but I disregarded after no more than a moment of consideration.

I shut the fridge and walked back up stairs.

I walked into the parlor to hear everyone in deep conversation about favorite TV shows.

"But Gossip Girls is by far the best!" Caroline said why motioning intensely with her hand.

"No way! Scrubs beats Gossip Girl by a mile!" Tyler said while turning to his girlfriend.

"What? I think we are forgetting about One Tree Hill!" Elena exclaimed.

"Please! Psych is supreme ruler!" Jeremy said while standing and throwing his hands up.

I stood by the entrance to the parlor and watched in amusement.

"I think you guys obviously haven't seen Bones!" Alaric said while rolling his eyes and giving a mocking incredulous look.

"What about you guys Stefan and Damon? What show is the best?" Tyler asked looking convinced we'd side with him.

I did my signature saunter and leaned/sat on the arm of the chair next to Stefan.

My brother looked to me and we shared a thoughtful look.

I swear, me and him could share an entire conversation with a single glance. We both smiled, making a decision, and looked back to the group.

"Supernatural" we both said at the same time.

The group looked dumb struck and gave us questioning looks.

"What? Nice cars, weapons, monsters, gore, and brothers going to hell for each other. What's not to love?" I said while crossing my arms and smirking to them.

"Besides, Sam and Dean are pretty hot." I said because I knew it'd throw them off.

Gender meant nothing to a vampire. But they didn't know that.

I smirked as they opened and closed there mouths like fish.

Stefan tried, and failed, to cover up a laugh with a cough.

I rolled my eyes and smiled fondly at the group.

"Okay... Now I think I need to watch this show." Alaric said once his thought caught up with him.

Everyone nodded and smiled, I was secretly disappointed that they let that conversation drop.

I liked watching them squirm.

"Well, I'm glad gender doesn't bother you, Damon." Came a silky accent from the far parlor wall.

Everyone across from me whipped around and Stefan, Bonnie, and I shot up from our lounging positions. "

Klaus, what do you want?" I asked with very little venom in my voice.

The handsome British vampire smiled.

"I'm here to collect." He said simply.

My body tensed and my mother's words repeated in my head:

_'be weary of that hybrid'_.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Something told me we weren't out of the woods yet.


	24. Cryptic Hybrids And Silent Goodbyes

Stefan's POV

I can't believe I forgot about the deal with Klaus.

My heart shot into my throat as I remembered the way the hybrid was looking at my brother.

I had a sense of impending doom that I wasn't going to have as much time with my brother to my self as I would have hoped.

I sighed and a hand through my hair. I looked nervously over to my brother, Damon was standing still and was paler than usual.

"What do you want, Klaus?" I asked, trying to keep my tone flat. Klaus smiled warmly, he could have fooled any outsider, but no one in the parlor was deceived.

"Well, thats no way to talk to a guest, Stefan, especially one that you owe." Klaus tisked while shaking his head ruefully.

I growled and started forward, only to be stopped by a arm in my way. I looked confusedly at the limb and followed it up to see it belonged to Damon.

"Don't." He said simply without meeting my gaze. I looked over to see Klaus smirking triumphantly. I snarled and saw everyone but Klaus and Damon jump in surprise.

"Now, now, Stefan. You wouldn't want to upset your brother so soon after getting him back, now would you?" Klaus purred while keeping his superior 'holier than thou' tone firmly in place.

I glared fiercely as white hot anger coursed its way through my veins. I wanted nothing more than to rip that overly confident smirk off his face and tear him apart; piece by piece and spread the parts under a hundred feet of dirt and five tons of concrete.

"Why shouldn't I?" I growled out to my brother.

Damon looked to me with sorrowful eyes.

"Because we made a deal and I'm not going back on it. I'm good on my word; You know that. There's only ever been one case that I have gone back on my word." Damon said while moving the arm that he placed in front of my to around my shoulders. He squeezed my shoulder once then turned to address Klaus.

"What is it that you want for giving me the cure?" Damon asked while pulling back his arm and resting it to his side. My brother radiated confidence but to me seemed wary and scared at this moment.

"Why, my dear Damon, I thought you would have guessed by now." Klaus said while taking a step closer with each word and bring his arms up behind his back.

Damon tilted his head to the side and squinted at the hybrid skeptically.

"Humor me. What is your price?" Damon asked Klaus, who was now less than half a foot away from my sibling.

I fought down the urge to shove the hybrid away and stand protectively in front of my brother. Instead I stayed still and glared at Klaus, wishing intensely that looks could kill.

"My dear Damon-" Klaus started but was interrupted by Damon

"Stop calling me that. Why do you call me that? I'm not yours." Damon said while standing straiter and looking ready for a fight.

"Oh, but you are. See, that was what I decided the price should be. Last time I gave you the cure for your brothers loyalty; a life for a life. And this time, it's much the same thing, just I saved your life and now you give it to me, you place the life I gave you, back in my hands. Willingly." Klaus said without breaking his gaze at Damon once.

I froze completely, inside and out. I couldn't move and I couldn't think about anything other than the fact that I'm losing my brother for a second time

I should have known!

Known better than to trust Klaus.

To let myself believe that we were home free.

I opened myself up to my brother and allowed myself to have hope that he would be with me forever.

Damon froze much like I did and was visibly shaken.

"What the hell would you want with me?" Damon asked in a disbelieving voice. Klaus' smirk widened and a mischievous glint was evident in his eyes.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot." Klaus said, quoting Damon himself from when he had first arrived in Mystic Falls.

My head was still trying to catch up while I was no longer frozen physically. At some point I had moved right next to my brother rather than behind him. Our arms were brushing and I took the contact reassuringly that he was still here.

The group was still behind us and there heart beats had speed up significantly. Those who had beats, that is.

"Fine. I'll go." Damon said while lowering his gaze.

I was shocked and loss shot through my nerves.

"What?!" I shouted while turning to face him. Klaus be damned.

"Like I said; I keep my word." Damon said while meeting my gaze. I felt like getting pissed and demanding he stay, but my heart shattering in my chest left me immobile.

"Look, Stef, if I don't go, someone will die by the hands of this son of a bitch. And I'm not gonna risk it. Especially if you are in the line of fire. Believe me, I don't want to go. I'd much rather be here. But I have to." Damon said while placing his hands on either of my shoulders and looking me strait in the eyes, ignoring the rest of the room. Damon turned back to Klaus but kept a protective hand on my shoulder.

"How long?" Damon asked in a flat tone. Klaus pursed his lips and thought for a moment.

"I feel like being generous, and this little show has encouraged me further. It's only one job that requires Damon's... Talents. So, if all go's well, I would think it should be no more than a month. Not to mention that you persistent nuisances would surely fight to get him back and I'd rather not start a war out of a battle." Klaus said nonchalantly while picking at one of his nails.

Everyone was dumb struck. Why would Klaus of all people- things- be generous?

"Why would you let me go after one job?" Damon asked skeptically.

"Because its a big job. Plus, for the duration of the job, _you'll be mine._" Klaus said suggestively.

"I'll give you give minutes. Then we leave this town in the dust." Klaus said while turning and walking out the front door.

Damon turned to me and he looked utterly distraught.

"Damon. I- I don't want you to leave." I wasn't sure I actually said it until Damon seemed to snap out of his daze and enveloped me into a bone crushing hug. His hand moved to my hair and tangled itself protectively in my spiked hair. I returned the hug immediately and hid my face in his shoulder.

I couldn't stand this.

It seemed every time I got him back something happened to try and take him away again.

Didn't the universe understand that Damon was _mine_?

The front door opened and I clung to my brother tighter. It couldn't have already been five minutes!

"Come on kiddies, time to finish up your goodbyes." Klaus drawled out.

Damon gave me one more squeeze before putting back at arms length.

He smiled a silent goodbye then let his hands drop from my shoulders.

He let out a long breath then hardened his facial features. He turned and stood loyally by Klaus. Without a word, the hybrid turned and made his way to the door once again. Damon followed slowly and tossed me a glance before exiting the parlor.

The glance said more than words could ever say.

I felt the suffocation of loss and grief flood over me and strangle until I caved. I struggled to let out a breath and realization hit hard.

I just lost my brother again. It didn't matter that he was coming back because Klaus would surely personally pull him through hell.

And memories always stayed.

No matter how much you didn't want them to.

All I had to hold on to was the hope that Damon would fight and I would get the brother that I loved back.


	25. Final Light Of Day Falls Into Shadows

Damon POV

I let out a hitched breath as the front door to the Salvatore Boarding house swung closed with a thud. I knew that if my heart was still beating, it would probably break my chest.

I listened as I heard choked breaths come from someone fighting with their emotions. I knew it had to be Stefan.

The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt my baby brother. But I knew I have too many times to bear, whether it be intentional or not, it always ended up hurting the both of us.

I stared at the ground in front of me and started following Klaus as he started to walk away.

After all, I am suppose to be his loyal bitch now.

This is ridiculous! I'm Damon _fucking_ Salvatore and I have been reduced to following this jerk around like a lost puppy!

I growled to the ground as if all of this is its fault and continue to trail behind the hybrid.

"Is there a problem back there?" Klaus called out behind him, to me, without looking back.

"Nope, just peachy." I said sarcastically, words full of venom.

"What's wrong, love?" Klaus asked while turning and looking at me quizzically with his head tilted a little. Confusion ran through me for multiple reasons.

"Well, you did just take me from my family and have threatened my brother multiple times. And- wait. Did you just call me love?" I asked as my brain processed fully what he just said.

"Yes. Well, unless you'd prefer 'pet'. But it's nothing, and anyways, it's only a few short months. Better deal than anyone else has gotten. Plus this little quest of ours will be beneficial to both of us." Klaus stated, completely unfazed by my question.

I blinked at him, my head still trying to catch up.

"How is this going to help both of us?" I asked as I took a step towards him. It wasn't intended as a menacing gesture, I was simply perplexed on how this would benefit me.

Klaus grinned and placed his both of his hands on my shoulders, much like I always do to Stefan when I try to get him to see things my way.

"All in good time, my dear Damon." He said with unwavering gaze. We stood like that for a second before I started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Klaus must have seen it because he smirked and stayed like that a little longer before dropping his hands and continued to march us through the quiet town of Mystic Falls.

The sun was setting and there were few clouds speckled in the sky, it was beautiful, and the lowering fiery ball cast a light reddish orange tint on everything it touched.

I stared at it, feeling as though I was seeing this place for the last time, and I felt someone gazing at me as I watched the sun descend into the distance and night take over.

I knew it was Klaus, I just didn't care. The older vampire remained silent and was breathing unnecessarily deeply.

I ignored him as the final light of day fell into the shadows.

I blinked out of my dazed state and looked expectantly to the hybrid, who was still watching me intently, he saw that I caught him staring and looked to were I was just looking.

"Come now, we have a plane to catch." Klaus said while turning and striding away.

A jolt of shock fired its way through my body.

"Wait. A plane? Where are we going?" I asked while running to stand next to him.

"We're heading to your hometown for a bit to see someone about something." He stated vaguely.

"This is my hometown!" I said while holding my arms and motioning around me.

"I mean the one you were born in, Damon." Klaus said with an amused smile.

"I was born here." I said while jerking to a stop just as Klaus did.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't try to lie to me. I know your history, Salvatore. Italian for savior, correct?" He asked while looking pointedly to me.

"What? I don't know-" I started but was interrupted.

"Your mother was an Italian women that Giuseppe had met on a business trip to Florence, Italy. They fell in love and got married. What she saw in him, no one knows. But soon Mary Salvatore became pregnant and Giuseppe didn't like children so he wasn't pleased in the least. They stayed in Italy until the child was born, a baby boy. They named him Damon. Soon, Giuseppe wanted to bring his small family back to the new world. So they hopped on a boat when the child was merely four and came back here. three years after that, Damon had a little brother, but his mother had become sick during the pregnancy and didn't survive through labor. Before taking her last breath, she gave the new born baby to her oldest and told him to always take care of him and always love him. And to this day. Damon still does." Klaus finished weaving together the story of my life and I was taken aback by how much he knew about my family.

I stared at him for a while and tried to swallow the lump in my throat that the memories had created.

"I'm sorry." Klaus mumbled, barely audible.

I stared unbelievingly at him and he cast his gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry you lost your mother, your father was awful and I took you from your brother. But I meant it when I told you this trip will help." He said sincerely. "We still have a plane to catch. So lets continue this little share and care later, shall we?" He said while raising his gaze to see me response. Still unable to form words, I nodded and followed and Klaus started walking again.

"We don't have a car." I said flatly when walked pasted the abandoned town square. It was a Friday night so everyone was probably either at home or the grill.

"Yes I noticed, that's why we are stopping by my place." Klaus said in a equally flat tone.

I sighed loudly but continued to walk. I shoved my hands in my pockets and memorized the scenery of the town before I returned to the place I never stayed long enough to call home.

"This is much to slow." Klaus said while stopping and making sure no one was near.

After confirming that we were alone, he snatched my hand out of my pocket and dragged me behind him as he ran full speed towards his mansion styled house and I stumbled to keep up.

I let out a relieved sigh when we stopped in front of his garage to pick up one of his many cars.

The garage door opened and I followed Klaus inside.

There were dozens of cars lined up and shown off. All different makes and models but still had the same bad ass look.

I let out a low whistle and went to look at an old Impala. I still believe strongly that the old ones are significantly better.

"Come on" Klaus said and I turned around to see him climbing into the driver seat of a plane black viper.

I smile at the car and walked over before climbing in.

"Someone has a passion for cars." I said while running a hand over the dashboard.

"As they say, it takes one to know one." Klaus said while flashing me a knowing smirk and shifting into gear.

He pulled out of the garage and sped our way out of town. I stared out the window and hoped that I'd be back for Stefan soon as I watched the trees flash by.

It was so soothing that I felt myself drifting off as I rested my head against the cool window.

The last thing I saw before I succumbed into sleep was the sign lit up by the moon that read

"LEAVING MYSTIC FALLS, COME BACK SOON."

**_SSDSSSDSSSDSSSDSSSDSSSDSSSDS SS_**

**_AN; hmmmm. What are your thoughts on Damon and Klaus? How do you think the relationship should go? I'm at a loss for it and opinions would be greatly appreciated and considered. Well, until next time, love. _**


	26. A Home Worth Coming Back To

Damon POV.

I woke up to Klaus shaking my arm from his side of the car.

"Come on, we have a plane to catch." He said when I blinked my eyes open and looked to him. He climbed out of the car and forcefully shut his door.

I looked out the window to see we were at the airport already.

How long was I asleep?

I let out a long breath and dropped my head against the back of my seat.

I really did not want to spend so much time in the air. I didn't mind flying, but I wasn't particularly fond of it either. Too much cramped space and too little to do. And i hate being bored.

I sighed loudly and pushed the passenger side door open and lazily climbed out. I stood up strait by the car and tried working the cramps out of my shoulders, neck and back.

I rubbed my eyes, absently trying to will the tiredness away, when I felt myself being watched. I looked over and saw Klaus staring at me with his arms crossed.

"You about ready, pet?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

I glared at him for the use of the nick name. I hated how he flaunted the fact that I was his slave over me.

"Sure, I'm ready to leave my home and my brother for God knows how long, just so you can get your kicks bringing me back to a place I haven't been to since I was seven." I said while stepping forward an pushing the car door shut behind me.

I kept walking till I passed the hybrid, then walked a little more before turning on my heel and walking backwards to show of my cat-like grace. I held my arms out on either side of me and furrowed my brow while tilting my head and giving him my best smirk.

"Come on, whatcha waiting for?" I said before turning again and walking towards the medium sized airport.

I let the smirk drop as soon as I wasn't facing him and forced myself not to look back to where we came from. I knew that if I did, I would run as fast as I could to get back to my brother, even if Klaus would be on my tail the whole time.

Instead I kept walking until I reached the double doors and shoved them open. Klaus entered a moment after I did.

Klaus passed me after a moment, He gave me a flash of what could be a concerned glance but it was gone in a second.

He kept going and walked to one of the gates and talked to a young women in her mid twenties that was working there.

I stood were I was and shoved my hands in my pockets while glancing around to the crowd of different people coming and going. Crying children and suits on cell phones were everywhere.

I fought to conceal my discomfort as Klaus came sauntering over with a smirk firmly in place.

"You look a little out of your comfort zone, Damon." Klaus observed as he got closer. I shrugged nonchalantly. "Hmm. Well, we're boarding now." Klaus said while he turned on his heel.

Words could not describe how much I hate being crowded in coach with whiny travelers...

"Wait, only first class is boarding right now." I said while running up and grabbing Klaus' arm and turning him to face me.

"Yes. We are first class." He said while holding up our boarding passes.

I gave him a confused look and opened my mouth to ask why but he beat me to the punch.

"I do not plan on traveling in the hell that humans call coach and I never will. But if you want to, feel free." He said while waving the boarding passes through the air in a exasperated manner.

I grinned and snatched the passes out of his hands.

"No thank you. I'd much rather sleep in first class without a kangaroo kid kicking the back of my seat until I turn and take my frustration on his parents." I said while walking to the first class line, which was amazingly short.

I leered at the boarding pass lady that was talking with Klaus earlier. She gave me a bashful smile and adverted her gaze as her cheeks flushed red.

I smirked and made my way into the plane with Klaus close behind.

I found our seats and waited for Klaus to climb into his seat. But he didn't. Instead he raised an eyebrow and smirked before motioning me in.

I tilted my head.

"Why do I have to sit on the inside? It's not like I'm gonna get up in the middle of the flight and jump out of the plane." I pointed out and gave the older vampire an incredulous look.

"Because I like aisle seats." Klaus said with a mock grin.

I rolled my eyes and wanted to argue further but I was too exhausted to fight. So I slid into the seat closest to the window and tried to get as comfortable as possible. It proved not to be even remotely possible.

I growled in frustration then just stopped fidgeting all together.

I heard a chuckle from the aisle and I looked up to see Klaus smirking and moving to sit in the seat next to me.

I leaned forward and looked pointedly to the aisle seat.

"I thought you wants the aisle." I said while scooting a little closer to the window.

"Well I had to say something to get you to sit the hell down, now didn't I?" Klaus asked while adjusting his coat and giving me a smug look.

I rolled my eyes and stared out the window.

I was still in the same state as Stefan and yet I already missed the broody bastard, how was I going to feel when I'm a whole continent away from the sorry group?

I let out a long miserable breath and closed my eyes.

I just want this last week to be a dream.

But then again, if it was, Stefan would still hate me and I'd be suicidal again. At least this way I get my brother back after a few months, instead of 50 years.

Yeah, I could survive this.

The phone in my pocket buzzed and I jumped. I dug it out and opened the messages.

One message flashed reading:

_come home in one piece, brother._

I grinned at Stefan's message and turned off the phone when the flight attendant announced that we were ready for take off.

At least when I came back to mystic falls, I'd have a home this time.


	27. Content But Still Not Even Close To Home

Damon POV

I was shaken, quiet rudely, awake by an unknown owner of a very annoying hand. I tried bating the hand away and turning away from it, but they were persistent.

"Come on, we can't stay on the plane all night." A smooth accent said in a sort of sing-song voice.

I opened my eyes slightly and glared groggily at the hybrid who was standing in the aisle smirking.

"Why not? After a while the plane actually might take me home." I said while standing and trying to work the kinks out of my back and neck. I rolled my head and shoulders then looked to Klaus, who was watching me.

"Staring is considered rude. I know I'm hot and incredibly sexy, but still." I said with all the mocking-ness I could muster in my tired state.

"Actually, I was staring at the amount of drool that gathered on your chin." Klaus replied, completely unfazed.

I wiped at my chin to find no drool. I looked up and glared at the snarky older vampire. He simply smiled and turned on his heel and sauntered to the front of the plane.

I glared at his back then followed him out.

We made our way through the tunnel thing that went to the airport and walked strait out.

The waiting area was huge and the airport itself was amazing. I looked to a nearby map and saw that its bigger than the Seattle airport.

I smiled and looked around.

I guess I had a thing for good architecture, because the design, the shop placements, and the sure feel it emanated fascinated me.

I sighed and then jumped when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked over to see Klaus admiring everything much like I just was.

"Better than most airports back in the states, huh?" He said while leaving his hand on my shoulder. I flicked my gaze down to the hand and raised a brow. I huffed out a breath and continued to admire everything.

"Yeah. I guess." I said with a shrug, even though I new good and well that this was much better.

"I painted that you know." Klaus said while pointing to a big beautiful piece of art that was hanging on the wall in front of us.

"No you didn't." I said, though I had a feeling he wasn't lying.

"Yup. Back in the 40's. I came to visit and they asked me to paint something for here after they saw one of my other pieces." Klaus said in a voice that made it sound as though he was watching that very day play out in his head. I smiled a bit and shook my head.

"Okay. Whatever you say." I said while stifling a yawn half way through my sentence.

Who knew dying and coming back to life would be so exhausting?

"Come on, lets get to the hotel. You, my friend, look like shit." Klaus said while gripping my shoulder tighter and steering my towards the airport entrance.

"Jee thanks. Hotel? How long have you been plotting this kidnapping? And you know what? Dying is very exhausting, I'll have you know." I blabbered on while trying to blink the tiredness out of my eyes.

"I've been planning this since the day after I cured you. I'm a quick thinker, and yes, I do now how exhausting dying is." Klaus replied, still steering me out of the airport.

He glanced around and then pulled me behind him at full speed in another gut churning race.

We stopped outside a very big, nice looking hotel and I doubled over and fought the urge to pass out right there.

Only because I didn't want to live through the humiliation of Klaus carrying me into a hotel room.

Which I kinda knew he'd do, just to embarrass me.

I let out a shaky breath and stood up strait.

Klaus gave me an amused look then strode into the hotel.

I glanced around to the new scenery and took it all in for a few minutes before walking through the entrance to the hotel. The lobby was, sadly, a very stereotypical hotel lobby.

I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets as other guests bustled about. Big crowds of families, old married couples and businessman swarmed about, heading to elevators, the entrance and to the desk.

I hate crowds with a burning passion. I'm fine in them if its a party, but random chaos makes me feel severely out of place.

Klaus finally came over to where I was standing and gave me the amused smile that I've been seeing for most of this 'trip'.

He motioned with his head to follow him and we headed towards the elevator.

We walked in and a small family of five joined us. Klaus hit the button for the 7th floor. The top floor, of course. The family hit the button for the fourth floor and we all stood in silence.

I felt someone staring but it wasn't Klaus. I looked down to see a five year old gazing at me questionably. I looked back towards the front of the elevator and chose to ignore him. A ding sounded out and the doors slid open and the family left swiftly.

"Creepy little kid." I muttered to myself and I heard Klaus laugh under his breath.

I glared at the side of his head and moments later there was another ding. The doors slid sluggishly open and I walked into the hallway of rooms.

Klaus turned and walked to the right until he stopped in front of a room on the left side of the hallway.

He produced a key card out of his pocket and opened the door with a click. He walked into the room and I stood in the hallway with my brows furrowed. Moments later, Klaus' head pops back out the door.

"What you waiting for, a formal invitation?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"We're sharing a room?" I asked after a moment. Klaus smirked and nodded.

"Can't have you running off, now can I?" He said with a smug look.

"But... You know what? whatever. As long as there's two separate beds." I said while walking past the hybrid into the huge room.

It did have two beds, and a flatscreen TV, a small kitchenette, and a another room I assumed would be the bathroom. On the far side of the room was a wall with a huge window that looked out to the balcony. I opened my mouth to comment but I couldn't seem to form words.

"I'm going to go take a nice, refreshing shower. You get some sleep." Klaus said before slipping into the bathroom and locking the door.

I snorted and moved to the bed closest to the door to the balcony and plopped down over the covers.

I let out a content sigh and drifted off into sleep.

I didn't know what Klaus had planned, but I knew it could very well wait till the morning.

I fell into a content slumber as I dreamt off Better times, my brother and home.

Well, I guess the last two are pretty much the same.


	28. Long Naps And Playful Banter

Damon POV

I groaned as I slowly started shifting into consciousness. I blinked my eyes open to find light streaming in through a big window. It was the only light in the unknown room.

I bolted up strait and looked around.

I was about to run for the door, before I remembered I was in a hotel room. Fragments of yesterday trickled lazily back to me.

I groaned again and bent my legs up so that I could rest my elbows on them. I crossed my arms while they were still resting on my knees. I let my forehead rest on the untangled limbs and closed my eyes.

Klaus wasn't in the room, must have had some big bad hybrid hidden agenda to tend to.

I let out a slow breath then lifted my head and turned my gaze to the digital clock on the nightstand between the two beds. It blinked 4:28pm in red. Which means I have been in Italy with Klaus for less than eight hours.

The one crystal clear thought that went through my head was:

_I miss Stefan. Have to get back to Stefan. Need my brother_.

I sighed.

If I missed Stefan to the point where it physically hurt right now, how was I going to last months upon months?

I curled into myself even tighter.

Silent tears forcibly rolled down my cheeks no matter how hard I fought them.

I had just gotten my brother back, why did the universe insist on ripping us apart so soon?

I scrubbed at the rebellious tears, hating myself for being so week. Giuseppe would have had a field day with that.

I flinched automatically at the thought of the man. Even if he's gone now, he still haunts me every moment. He still has a hold on me, trying to pull me down to the point where I can't function. He nearly did this time, even if he was dead.

I wiped away the last of the tears with shame hanging heavy in my gut. I slowly laid down again and curled up on my side.

That's when I realized the absence of shoes getting stuck and tangled in the blankets, the sensation of the smooth silk sheets on my back.

I growled in frustration. Even in my sleep, Klaus had proven that I am his, even if its only for the moment.

I heard the mechanical click of the door lock and I shut my eyes and faked sleep.

The door swung open and I heard some rustling of bags and then the sound of the wooden door gliding across the carpet and the soft noise it made when it closed made its way quietly through the room.

Footsteps sounded softly through the room for a few moments before the bed across from the one I was on sounded as though someone had jumped and plopped right in the middle.

I continued to breath evenly and keep my eyes loosely shut. I felt Klaus' gaze on my face and resisted the urge to fidget. I heard more unnecessary breathing other than mine and I kept up the façade.

I moved slighting as a dozing person might, but hair fell onto my closed lids and I had to fight the urge to remove the pesky sensation. I was about ready to give up when soft finger tips brushed the annoyance away.

It reminded me of how I would do the same for my brother or a close friend. I felt confused at the thought. Why would Klaus treat me like a friend? Why has he been this whole time since leaving the boarding house? I questioned it internally while the touch receded.

I kept questioning it, but found myself really falling asleep. I slipped into resting state with dreams full of home and happier times.

I woke up again to see the light in the room nearly gone and the clock broadcasting 7:32 PM across its face.

I groaned and stretched my arms over my head and arched my back if the bed. I let out a long breath and relaxed while sinking further into the heavenly mattress under me.

I heard a huff of laughter and turned my head to see Klaus looking at me with a smirk planted on his face as he leaned on the wall.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Ready to start the day, are we?" He said snidely.

"Klaus, I know I'm beautiful, but you don't need to remind me in every conversation we have." I said while trying not to think of what happened when I was pretending to sleep.

"We have business to take care of in town. So shower up and be ready within the hour." Klaus said with a smile and a nod, completely changing the topic. I groaned and through my arm over my face like a stubborn teenager. I heard footsteps move towards me and the warm sheets were ripped away.

I gasped at the freezing air that surrounded my body and propped myself on my elbows to glare at the older vampire. He looked damn well proud of himself and waggled his eyebrows at me before throwing the sheet on his bed and turned to the mini bar, which was actually a full sided bar.

I glared at the back of his head while he poured a drink before climbing off the bed and padding my way to the bathroom.

I closed and latched the door before turning to the mirror to find that I looked wrecked. I looked tired, sad and lost all at the same time.

I sighed and started stripping off the last of my clothes, which was only pants and boxers.

I started the shower to find it completely ready and the perfect temperature. I smiled and climbed in. I stood under the spray for a while while rubbing the tension out of my shoulders.

I then washed my hair and body and climbed out to a very steamy bathroom. I dried off and realized I don't have any clean clothes.

Or any clothes besides the ones I wore on the way here.

I growled but a knock at the door stopped me short. I went over and opened it a crack. An arm protruded through it holding a bag.

"Thought you'd need something to wear." Klaus said in a snarky but fond way. I took it and looked at its contents. Inside there was a plain black shirt, a pair of black pants, socks and a pair of black boxers.

"Thanks." I said while holding the towel tightly around my waist, even though Klaus had already pulled his arm out and shut the door, granting me privacy.

I pulled on the clothes to find that they for perfectly. I thought about it for a moment before shaking it off and brushing my teeth.

I finished and went back out into the room to find Klaus laying on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"Are we ready yet?" He asked while raising an eyebrow at me. I pretended to think about it and shrugged.

"I guess. Now where are we going?" I asked while going to sit on my bed and pulling my socks on before putting on my shoes and lacing them. I sat up again to see Klaus by the door.

"To see an old friend of mine." He replied cryptically.

"Ha! You don't have friends, Klaus, just people who owe you." Said while standing up and sauntering over to stand half a foot in front of him.

"Then that's just another thing we have in common it's it, _friend?_" He replied before turning on his heel and opening the door so I could walk through.

I glared at him on the way out and kept quiet as we made our way to the lobby.

We got outside and Klaus summoned a cab. One pulled up to the curb in front of us almost immediately and Klaus threw a smug look over his shoulder to me.

"Show off." I said before pushing my way in front of him and climbing in. He chuckled and climbed in after me.

Klaus made small talk with the driver and I stared out the window while thinking of how to prove Klaus that we weren't as much alike as he thought.

But I couldn't think of anything. Was he right?

I contemplated it while the pain in my chest from missing Stefan continued to slowly spread.


	29. More Agendas And Long Grocery Lists

Damon POV.

The cab pulled up to the side of the road at Klaus' word.

The hybrid paid the driver a generous amount of money and thanked him before climbing out. I followed soon after and shut the door so the cabby could be on his way.

I turned to face the building we had stopped in front of and saw a sign with very fancy swirly writing hanging above the brown oak door.

"Why are we here?" I asked in an exasperated voice.

"I told you." Klaus said simply before walking towards the entrance to the building that was connected to a row of others.

"No. You said we were going to see one of your old debts. Not that we were going to a damn mystics shop." I said while gesturing towards the sign that read "_madame clara's mystic shoppe"_ Moving swiftly in front of him, I stopping his walking with a hand on his chest.

"Well, I need a certain spell to be done. And this mystics shop happens to be owned by one of the most powerful witches I know." He said, clearly aggravated and trying to push through me to get to the shop door. I stopped him again.

"Not good enough. What spell? I'm not helping you if this is another one of your all powerful hybrid in control plans." I said while glaring at him. He sighed and shook his head.

"You need not concern yourself with my plans to take out your friends. For there are none. This spell is to help one of my... Colleges." Klaus said while rolling his eyes.

The older vampire then grabbed my wrist and forcibly removed it from his chest. He let my hand drop before striding towards the door.

I wrapped my other hand around my now aching wrist and followed him.

Who the hell was Klaus trying to help? I didn't voice the question out of not wanting to be thrown onto the busy street.

Being hit by one car was one thing. Being in the middle of a 20 car pile up was a completely different form of pain.

I walked in the door Klaus had disappeared in moments before and a bell hanging above my head gave a little ding. I glanced up at it before looking around the shop.

It looked very stereotypical and had a lot of purple. I discretely rolled my eyes before moving my gaze over to the check out counter that sat at the back of the tiny store.

Klaus stood there leaning over the counter with his head resting on his hand and being supported by his elbows. There was a women that looked vaguely like Emily but more modern standing behind the counter wearing normal clothes and her curly hair pulled back in a head band.

She and Klaus were looking at me as though I was an unannounced guest that had just interrupted their conversation.

I shifted a bit uncomfortably before looking at the ground and walking over to stand next to Klaus.

Once I was a his side, I stared at the counter and shoved my hands in my pockets. I really didn't enjoy interacting with random people when I'm not at a party or working a scheme.

I heard Klaus huff out a breath of laughter from next to me and the woman, who I guessed was Clara, laughed.

"Your boyfriend is adorable, Nicklaus." She practically purred.

My head snapped up to look at her and I couldn't seem to form words.

"I know." Klaus said while slinging his arm around my shoulders. He moved his mouth close to my ear and whispered "play along." Soft enough so the shop keeper didn't hear.

I decided he must have a hell of a good reason so I figured I'd go along with it. If he didn't have a good reason, I'd have to come up with some new torture methods.

I smiled at the woman and leaned into Klaus a bit more. Hey, if we were playing at something, I was going to go all out.

"I'm sorry, but what was your name?" I asked while squinting, holding the smile and tilting my head a little.

"Clara." She said with a warm smile and held out her had. I shook it and her smile widened.

"Okay Clara, you said there was a list of ingredients needed?" Klaus asked in a deceivingly kind tone.

"Yes. Here." She said while rummaging through a pile of papers on the corner of the counter and pulling out a small pink note. I had to repress the urge to roll my eyes. Klaus smiled and took it.

"We'll just go out and get those for you. See you at 8." Klaus said sweetly before steering me towards the door with his arm still wrapped around me.

As soon as we were outside and the door swung shut, I threw his arm of and turned to face him.

"What the hell was that all about?!" I asked while gesturing towards the closed door. Klaus sighed.

"Clara wouldn't agree to do the spell if it was about something petty. So. I had to make her think it was for the man I loved." Klaus said the last part in a teasingly dreamy voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Why did she give us a list of stuff she needs? She has a fucking mystic shop!" I asked incredulously.

"Some of her ingredients were out of stock and we need to go find them." Klaus answered as we still stood on the empty side walk.

"What happens when she does the spell on me and not the person it's really meant for?" I asked while crossing my arms.

Klaus paused for a moment before letting out a long breath.

"The spell is intended for you Damon." He said while his gaze remained focused on the ground.

"What?" I asked softly and letting my arms drop.

"The spell. It helps the mentally unhealthy remain sane after they are better. It's a sort of insurance that you won't go completely crazy again." Klaus said while finally looking up to meet my confused gaze.

"Why would you want that?" I asked with my brow furrowed, unwilling to accept that Klaus might actually care.

"Because, Damon, I have brought up many times before that we are much alike. You'd make a great ally. But only if you're sane." He said, punctuating each word to make it sink in.

It took a moment but I nodded.

I didn't want to relive that hell.

Not ever again.

"Good. Now, the sooner we have everything, the sooner the spell gets done." He said while turning on his heel.

"Wait. If the spell gets done that quickly, why did you say this could take a few months?" I asked while walking swiftly to catch up to the hybrid.

"Who said this was the whole agenda?" Klaus asked without otherwise acknowledging me.

I couldn't help but think that these next few months were going to be like these last few days.

Crazy and unpredictable.

But I guess that's just Klaus for you.


	30. Certainly Not Over Thinking Anything

Damon POV

I knew shopping with Klaus would turn out to be an interesting experience.

We made it to the corner of the street and Klaus worked his magic on getting another cab. One pulled up instantly and I climbed in first.

This drive was different from the last one, for multiple reasons.

"Coming from Clara's huh?" The cabbie asked.

"Yeah. She's an old friend of mine. You know her?" Klaus asked in a polite voice that I guessed he'd use around friends, if he had any.

Though, I've been thinking about it, and Klaus doesn't seem as bad as everyone makes him to be. All his actions, everything he's done, they have reason. And he reminded me of myself more than I'd like.

"Yes sir. She's been my friend for five years now. I'm heading over there tonight with my wife for some dinner. Are you the couple she's been going on about? The one that ordered the spell?" The cabbie asked politely, still watching the road.

Of course we got the cab that had someone that could expose our ploy.

"Yes, that would be us I suppose." Klaus said with a smile while sliding over and slinging an arm around my shoulders.

I internally groaned but knew I had to play along. So I smiled to the cabbie who was glancing back at us in the rear view mirror while we were at a stop light. I leaned against Klaus' chest and fought the urge to pull away. Klaus may not be as bad as I initially thought, but I still didn't trust him.

"I tell you, you two have more restraint then some of the couples I get." The cabbie commented as we started moving.

"Believe me, this one has no restraint at all." Klaus said suggestively.

I had to fight to keep the surprise from my face, and after I was sure the driver wasn't looking, I sent an elbow into the hybrid's ribs. He merely chuckled quietly and turned his gaze out the window.

We didn't pull away, seeing as the driver kept glancing back at us.

Soon we pulled up to the curb after Klaus asked him to stop in front of another witchy shop.

We climbed out after thanking the driver. He pulled away, but not before giving us a knowing grin. I stared with my brows furrowed after the cab.

"Should we start then?" Klaus whispered near my ear.

I jumped away then came back and hit him in the chest, knowing it wouldn't hurt him at all.

"Don't do that. We don't have to play couple any more, so that means personal space." I said while walking towards the shop.

I heard Klaus laugh lightly behind me and then some foot steps following.

The door opened revealing a shop that kind of resembled a book store. Only the shelves and scattered tables where full of potions and other witchy stuff instead of books.

Klaus came in soon after and walked strait towards the rows of shelves to the far right. He dug the pink note out of his back pocket and read it over again for the twentieth time.

After a moment, he looked up at the shelf and grabbed a small blue jar. He read the tag that hung from the nob and the corners of his mouth turned up the slightest bit.

I walked over and stood behind his right should and gazed over at the tiny jar.

"What is it?" I asked quietly so I wasn't shouting in his ear.

"Something that the spell calls for." Klaus kept it vague.

"Well, no shit." I said before rolling my eyes and walking towards a cabinet on the other side of the room. I looked around in and on it.

I found some peculiar items, the most being a big clear jar that held small animal eyes. My brows knitted together as I tried to think of what the hell it would be used for when a hand gripped around my shoulder. I jumped a bit but quickly realized it was Klaus.

"Done examining your dinner?" He said with a teasing smile.

"Ugh. You're gross. I don't, and never will, eat eyes." I said while putting down the jar and wiping my hands on my shirt.

"Oi, be nice to that shirt. I just bought you it." Klaus said while slapping my hand away from the plain black shirt.

"Yeah. Okay." I dismissed with a raised eye brow.

"Come on, I found all the ingredients. Lets go check out." He said while snatching my hand and pulling my behind him.

I followed, but not with out dragging my feet like a child.

We bought the items that Klaus refused to tell me anything about and we exited the store into the now busy street.

Klaus summoned another cab and we rode back to Clara's.

the shop door opened with a ding and Clara's head popped out from behind a shelf to our left.

"Back so soon? I do hope you got the right ingredients, Nicklaus." She said while stepping out and placing her hands on her hips. She had a brow raised but a small smile graced her lips.

"Yes, yes, Clara. You know I don't do anything half assed." Klaus said with a smile evident in his voice.

I glanced at him and was surprised to find that I couldn't tell I it was fake or not. I was usually good at reading people. I put that thought aside and refocused on Clara.

"You know, the way you two act surprised by each others actions, makes me wonder if you're actually a couple." Clara said while squinting her chocolate brown eyes at us.

I mentally shouted at how observant and clever this human was, but remained cool and collected on the outside.

"Clara, don't be ridiculous! I love Damon, and I just want the spell to get done as soon as possible." Klaus said, maintaining his bravado and handing the items he held over to the witch.

I smiled at her when she glanced at me. Though my gut was doing summersaults at Klaus' words. The whole not being able to tell what's truth and what's not was bothering quite a bit too.

"Mmmhmm." Clara made a disbelieving noise but took the items from Klaus. "The spell won't be ready until tomorrow." She said before walking through a door to the back room.

I pulled Klaus' arm and whispered in his ear.

"What the hell was that? How did she catch on?" I shout whispered.

"She can read emotions with her magic. She could tell we aren't actually in love. We have to convince her. I know she won't do the spell any other way. She is a sucker for love and only does this sort of high ranked spell for the sake of maintaining a relationship." Klaus whispered back.

"What are was going to do?" I asked

"convince her." Klaus replied and I heard small foot falls coming out of the back room. "Sorry" Klaus whispered.

I was about to ask what for, but the back room door started to open and Klaus grabbed either side of my face and mashed our lips together. I was about to push away but heard Clara.

"You can leave, I don't have anything else I need, but- oh. Wow. Okay. Sorry. I'll just leave you two alone." She said before I heard the door shut softly again.

Klaus pulled away and I opened my eyes. I knew instantly that I'd be blushing if I was alive.

"Like I said, sorry." Klaus said before turning and walking out the shop door and onto the street.

I followed silently and got into the cab that Klaus had gotten us. The drive was silent and so was the elevator ride to our room.

Klaus unlocked the hotel room door and I walked in and toed off my shoes before climbing into my bed, fully clothed.

"I said I was sorry Damon." Klaus said before turning off the light and I heard him climb into his own bed. I thought about it a moment. I decided it bothered me that this kiss actually hasn't bothered me.

"Just give a guy a warning next time." I said before letting out a yawn.

I heard the older vampire chuckle.

I smiled and fell asleep within minutes.

At least no one was over thinking anything.


	31. Fine For Now

Damon POV

Someone was shaking my leg and disturbing my peace.

And someone was going to die.

I groaned and kicked half heartedly from where I laid on my bed. I was on my stomach with my face stubbornly buried in my way too soft to believe pillow.

"Come on, Princess. We have things to do." The accented voice called while a hand wrapped around my ankle while it was in the air from my kick.

I groaned and buried my face more.

The hand tightened and I was pulled. A panic feeling had just sunk in right before I hit the floor. I growled and stood up swiftly.

I glared at the smirking hybrid and rolled my eyes since I couldn't do much more.

"You are such a dick." I mumbled before walking over to my dresser and grabbed some clean clothes. "I get first shower." I stated while noticing that Klaus was wearing pj pants and a plain gray V neck.

"Okay. Just don't take to long this time. We have a schedule to stick to and don't have time for your normal hour long showers." Klaus said causally while walking to the door that led to the balcony and walking out.

I glared out the window at him for a minute before walking to the bathroom.

I turned on the water and stripped down. I climbed in and sighed at the warm water streams that ran over my shoulders. I rolled my neck and groaned. This has by far been one of the most stressful years of my undead life, and that was saying a lot.

I stood there for a few minutes and enjoyed the momentary heaven. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I am sure whatever you're doing in there is interesting, judging my the noise, but we have a schedule to keep." Klaus' voice came through and I froze. Had I really been making that much noise? I shook it off and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. I guess I should hurry. Wouldn't want to show up at Clara's smelling like a dog, right?" I retorted and a low growl came back in response. I chuckled and started washing my hair.

Five minutes later, I was all clear and out of the shower. I got dressed and brushed my teeth in the still steamy bathroom and opened the door. Klaus was standing right out side and we were a foot or so away from each other.

"Hello, Mr Grumpy Schedule Guy. Oh! I'm sorry, Would you like to shower now?" I asked sarcastically. Klaus was still glaring at me but his eyes shone in amusement and the corners of his lips twitched up a bit.

"Why yes, pet. I mean if your done with all your noise making in there." Klaus retorted while smiling slyly. My grin dropped a bit and I narrowed my eyes.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I steeped to the side and motioned him inside. Klaus smiled and stepped into the bathroom and closed and latched the door.

I chuckled a bit and walked over to the bar. I hadn't had anything to drink since we got here in paranoia that Klaus might take his chance and kill me if I let my guard down.

I looked through the selection but stood after a moment and saw a full bottle of bourbon on the counter in front. I grinned and picked it up. I turned it and saw a note stuck to it. It read: "don't drink it all." I chucked and opened it up.

I turned in a small circle, looking for a glass. I found one and poured the bourbon in the glass. I brought it to my lips too a long drink.

The bathroom door swung open and Klaus walked out with just a towel around his waist. I nearly choked and put the glass down on the bar.

"You didn't bother to get clothes ready in all the time you had out here?" I asked as I got my breath back. Klaus smirked.

"I didn't see the point in that." He he said before walking slowly to his dresser. He turned around and I quickly looked down to the counter. I heard the other vampire chuckle lightly before I heard the bathroom door close softly again.

I usually didn't have a problem with people walking around half naked. But Klaus was something different. Especially after his little stunt yesterday.

The bathroom door opened again, this time to a fully clothed Hybrid.

"Ready yet?" I asked Klaus as he finished rubbing his hair dry with a towel.

"I should be asking you that. I see you found your way into the bourbon." Klaus said as he raised an eyebrow.

"It was easy, seeing as you left it sealed and ready for me on the counter." I said while grinning cheekily.

"Right. Well, Clara is expecting us." Klaus said before grabbing his coat and exiting the hotel room. I rolled my eyes and swiftly finished the glass of bourbon still on the counter before following him out.

We walked on the sidewalk in silence. Before we could get a cab though, Klaus pulled us both into a nearby alley.

"What the-" I started but he looked around the corner and then came back.

"I'm tired of taking a cab everywhere." He said before grabbing my hand and suddenly we were on the roof.

Klaus looked to me and gave a childish smile. Then he jumped to the next roof.

"Come on! Live a little, Salvatore!" Klaus said before jumping to the next roof. I laughed then I followed.

I soon caught up to him and gave him a challenging grin. I started running faster. He accepted the challenge and we raced over the roof tops.

We made it quickly to Clara's and we were laughing like children and pushing each other teasingly.

"Well, aren't you two adorable?" Clara said from where she stood outside her shop. I ducked my head and rubbed the back of my neck with my hand.

"Really, it's all him." Klaus said before pulling my close and putting his arm around me. Clara laughed.

"We are ready for the spell." She said with a found smile on her lips.

"Good. Lets get this done, shall we?" Klaus said while looking to me.

I tensed at the idea of a second spell in such short time period. I looked over to Klaus and he looked more serious than I've ever seen. He looked concerned and the hand that rested on my shoulder tightened reassuringly. He gave me a small nod and I returned it.

"Okay. I'm ready." I said and he smiled warmly. We walked into the shop and I kept thinking that I just had to do this and I'll see Stefan soon. I'll see my family soon. I'll be home soon. But at least I had Klaus for now.


	32. Not The Worst Person In The World

Damon POV

We walked into Clara's and all my carefree attitude seemed to just melt away from me.

I didn't like magic to begin with. This is the second spell that is being done on me is the short time span of a month and my nerves were going crazy.

I just had to keep telling myself that this was to help. To make sure I keep my sanity.

Klaus still had his arm around me and I could feel it each time he glanced at me concernedly but I never returned the look.

We both followed Clara into the back room and I took a shaky breath. Klaus took his arm away and moved his hand down to mine. He laced our fingers together and have my hand a reassuring squeeze.

I knew this whole thing should freak me out, but I needed someone after the hell of being killed by my own mind and Klaus was considered a friend at the moment. I gave him a nod and we walked into the room.

It was set up like when Bonnie did the spell that sent Me and Stephan into my head. I straitened up a little bit and stared at the center of the chalk circle.

Klaus released my hand and put his own in his pockets.

"So, how is this going to work?" He asked after a moment.

"All he has to do is sit in the middle of the circle and drink this while I read the incantation." She explained while picking up a mug that sat at her feet. I nodded.

"Okay, lets get this over with." I said in the best carefree voice I could muster.

Clara eyes me curiously for a moment before handing me the blue mug. I took it and walked to the center of the circle. I gracefully sat down cross legged and held the cup with both of my hands.

I glanced over to Klaus to see him watching me carefully while looking seemingly stoic.

Clara started started chanting in another language and I knew it to be my cue to drink. I brought it to my lips and downed the unknown liquid in a few short gulps.

I dropped the mug as the liquid started burning like undiluted vervain. I choked and coughed as Clara continued her spell. I saw Klaus step forward out of the corner of my eye but he stopped as the witch raised her hand to signal him not to move forward anymore. A few moments later, she finished and the burning stopped.

I gasped and held a hand around my burning throat.

"It's done. His sanity is protected and will not give the two of you anymore problems." She stated and gave me a smile.

I shut my eyes tightly as my throat still stung and protested against any movement at all. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Klaus smiling down at me.

"See Damon? All done." He said while helping me to my feet. I glared at him as he held my elbow to help me stand. He smiled sweetly and moved his arm and my waist. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"We can't thank you enough, Clara. We are all squared away and we owe each other nothing now." He stated before giving her a slight nod. Clara crossed her arms and nodded a bit.

"Yeah. Okay. No coming around here asking for favors, okay?" She said while giving the hybrid a pointed look.

"Okay, okay. We'll be going, then." Klaus said before turning us and walking towards the door.

"Goodbye Klaus, Damon." She said while following us into the front room. We were nearly to the door when she spoke again. "Oh! And you two are excellent actors. Would have had anyone else going." We froze.

"Why, Clara, what do you mean?" Klaus asked innocently while turning the two of us to face the witch.

"I mean, you two aren't a couple. Not now, anyways. You may have been able to fooled anyone with eyes, but not any empath." She said while leaning with her elbows on her check out counter. She smirked at us and gave me a wink.

I couldn't believe Klaus and I put up this charade for nothing! I'd be yelling at Klaus if my throat wouldn't kill me if I did.

"Ah. Well, can't blame us for trying." Klaus said while removing his arm from around my waist.

What he didn't know, because I couldn't tell him, is that I was extremely dizzy from the spell and couldn't stand on my own. I nearly toppled over and would have if the older vampire hadn't been so swift. He caught me before I hit the ground and straitened us up with a hand on my back and one on my chest. I heard Clara giggle and then the back room door close.

"Lets get back to the room, shall we?" He said and I gave him a glare.

Half hour later we were back at the room, dressed for sleep and sitting on our respective beds facing each other. The burning had stopped and Klaus had decided that we could take the rest of the day off.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that the spell would hurt you that much." Klaus said while looking to the ground and rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine. I've had worse." I shrugged it off. Though what I had said was true.

"Damon, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you since the beginning of this trip." Klaus started. I scrunched my eyebrows and studied him, trying to figure out what he possible would want to know.

"What would that be?" I asked after a moment.

"Back in Mystic Falls, you said you'd hadn't been here since you were seven. I thought you stayed gone when you left when you were four. Why did you come back?" He asked while finally meeting my gaze.

I sighed. I couldn't believe I was actually going to tell him this. Willingly.

"My dad- I mean Giuseppe, he took me there for a business trip. He had to meet with some of his partners here and thought it would be a good idea to bring me. This was when my mom was pregnant with Stefan. We came here, we met with them, I said some things I shouldn't have and Giuseppe got pissed. He brought me to the inn we were staying in and yelled at me for over an hour. I didn't understand what I did wrong. When I tried asking him, he slapped me. It was the first time he'd ever hit me, it was far from the last. We went back to Mystic Falls a week later and he told everyone that I had just tripped. No one dared go against his word and no one tried to help." I finished and moved my gaze to study the carpet.

I felt Klaus staring at me but didn't look up.

"Damon, I can say with certainty that if I had ever met your father, I would have snapped his neck." Klaus stated calmly. My head snapped up and I stared in confusion at him.

"What? Why?" I asked pointedly.

"Because, I may not be on you or your friends good side but you certainly didn't deserve what your father did." He responded truthfully. I studied him for a moment before nodding.

"Klaus, This trip has made me realize that you may not be the worst person in the world. I mean you were human too, once. You had a shitty childhood, like me. And I honestly believe you had your reasons." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh don't start with that." Klaus groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Start with what?" I asked sharply.

"With the whole "you're just misunderstood" rubbish." He retorted.

"What? I don't think you're misunderstood. I just believe you may make a good ally. Maybe even a friend. And just because we're alike, doesn't mean we're the good guys." I said while laying back as putting my hands behind my head.

"Really? What makes you say that?" Klaus asked while copying my position.

"Because, we often fight for ourselves when we don't have a cause to serve." I replied while shutting my eyes.

"Yeah... I guess. So we're basically neutral and serve our own cause for us and the ones we care about? Well. The ones you care about." Klaus clarified.

"Yup. I guess so." I sighed and I started sinking into sleep.

"Hmm. I can live with that. For now. Goodnight, Damon." Klaus said, hearing the tiredness in my voice. Though it was around four in the afternoon.

"Night, Klaus... You called me Damon. Not any lame pet name." I observed.

"Go to sleep." I got in response. I chuckled softly before drifting off.

So what if Klaus wasn't the worst person in the world. The others would surely not approve.

But then again, since when have I sought out approval?


	33. Coming Home

_**AN: so sorry this took so long! I was so stuck on this chapter it wasn't even funny. I want to get better about updating sooner, I really do! **_

Damon's POV

I woke to the sound of Klaus walking around the hotel room and things being noisily moved around.

I groaned but it soon turned into a warning growl. I didn't want to be woken up anytime soon and my annoying hybrid hotel roommate is _ruining_ that plan. The bustling about stopped as soon as the footsteps did.

I heard a low chuckle and felt like jumping out of bed and tackling his snarky ass down. But I wasn't anywhere willing enough to get up just yet.

"Come on, pet. Don't want to miss our plane do we?" He whispered smoothly alarmingly close to my ear. But I didn't pay attention to that.

I bolted up so that I was sitting on the side of my bed with my legs flung over the edge and stared wide-eyed at him.

"What? Where are we going?" I asked as a flicker of hope spring in my chest. I saw the older vampire smirk and the hope lessened a little.

"_Now_ you're eager to travel?" He asked, completely avoiding my question. I glared at him and he sighed dramatically.

"Oh come now, Damon! You just have to take my fun away, don't you?" He asked while motioning exasperatedly with both his arms. I felt my glare soften and I couldn't help the small grin that sprouted on my face.

"Can we at least go somewhere that isn't boring? I love it here but I was thinking along the lines of New Orleans." I stated with a smirk of my own. Klaus let out a small huff of laughter and his smile turned genuine.

"I like the way you think, Salvatore. But I was thinking of visiting a small town I know." He stated with a shrug. I groaned.

"Oh come on! Small towns are the _definition_ of boring!" I said while throwing myself back so I was lying spread eagle on the messy mattress.

"Oh I don't know. Not all of them. The one I had in mind has quiet a history behind it." He continued. I slowly sat up again to see him sit facing me on his own bed.

"What kind of history?" I asked, cautiously optimistic.

"One riddled with vampires, werewolves and witches. I'm pretty sure you _might_ see some familiar faces if we are to go there." He said while looking me in the eye and smirking.

The unneeded breath escaped me and I felt frozen for a second.

But only a second.

"We're going back home?" I asked in a voice that lacked all my usual bravado. Klaus simply nodded and smiled. I jumped up and started pacing while laughing like a crazy person.

"We're going home." Klaus said, more to show that he wasn't kidding.

"I could kiss you right now." I said without thought.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Klaus responded without missing a beat. He reclined back on his bed and folded his arms behind his head.

"Hey, that was all you!" I said after I recovered from what just happened.

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to use tongue." He said with his eyes closed, looking completely trouble free.

"Okay, lets drop this, shall we? When do we leave?" I changed the direction of conversation.

"In five hours." He responded shortly.

That's when I took the time to actually look around the five-star room. Everything was as it was when we came, with the exception of the sprawled out vampire in the bed and the bags of clothes that Klaus had bought in the middle of the floor.

"You are obviously ready to leave." I noted out loud. Klaus hummed in agreement.

"I knew you'd want to get back to your precious brother and friends sooner rather than later." He muttered without much emotion.

"Why?" I asked suddenly as a wondering thought popped into my head.

"Why would you want to go back to that miserable town? I don't know, mate. You've got me stumped there." He sighed.

"No. Why take me back?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Because. We finished what I brought you here for and you are not as good at hiding your emotions as you seem to believe. Not around me anyways." He explained, while sitting up. I gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean not around you?" I asked, perplexed.

"You're emotions are clear as day to me, Salvatore." He stated with a smirk as he stood and walked towards me. I squinted at him, trying to figure out if he was actually telling the truth.

"That's a bit creepy, hybrid. Exactly how much attention do you pay to me?" I asked while throwing in a head tilt and a smirk with my squint.

"It doesn't take a lot to read you. Now, what would you like to do with the five hours we have?" He asked while mimicking my look. I rolled my eyes and put a finger against my lips to look as though I was thinking hard about it.

"I don't know. I was woken up quiet _rudely_ this morning, I think I might just sleep for a while." I thought out loud, while giving Klaus a pointed look.

"Ugh! Fine but you are so boring when you're tired, Damon." Klaus groaned and his shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, well if you hadn't kept me up last night then make so much noise this morning, maybe I would be up for doing something in town." I said as I moved towards my inviting looking bed.

"Do you have any idea how much that could be misinterpreted?" Klaus stated half to himself.

"Oh my- Klaus! I'm really tired and you're twist my words! You're just as bad as Stefan." I groaned out and flopped onto my stomach on my bed. I let myself sink down and sighed a bit.

"Okay, okay. But really? _You_ stepped into that one." He said and chuckled.

I growled then heard him climb into his own bed.

It took a surprisingly short amount of time to succumb into a peaceful rest than I would have thought. Especially with my nerves going crazy from excitement of returning home.

The last thought that I remember was that I was going to be able to truly make things right with Stefan and all the others.

Maybe Klaus can even show the others that he isn't as heartless as he is portrayed. I knew it was wishful thinking. Klaus is in love with power and having others bend to his whim because they fear him.

But I've learned that it isn't that simple when it comes to the hybrid. Maybe, I can make it so I'm not the only one who comes out different from this whole ordeal. One thing I've learned is that Klaus isn't truly my enemy. He could be everyone else's but hating him didn't seem quiet right to me.

If anyone was my enemy, it'd be _me_.


	34. Nothing Will Ever Be The Same

Damon POV

Thankfully, I awoke on my own this time.

I opened my eyes to see Klaus asleep on his bed. He looked peaceful.

So peaceful that I decided it was time for a little revenge. I carefully got out of my bed and dropped silently to the floor. I stood and made my way quietly to the end of Klaus' bed. I braced myself and grabbed hold of his ankles. I yanked before he could react to the touch and he came sliding off the bed with a startled shout.

But I seemed to have pulled him a bit too hard because he fell on top of me and we both went crashing to the carpeted floor. I couldn't stop laughing, even when I heard the Hybrid growling at me. But soon, he started laughing too and we laughed together for a few moments.

"I see you're well rested." He noted with a slight chuckle as he adjusted himself on the floor so he was no longer on top of me but sitting next to me. He bent his left leg up so he could rest his arm on his knee.

"Yes. And I was just getting your lazy ass up so we can walk around town one last time." I explained while propping myself up on both my elbows and noticing how tangled up in the sheets I got.

"Why would you wanna walk around town?" Klaus questioned, while looking at me as though I lost my mind again. I shrugged.

"It's better than sitting here for the next..." I stopped when I realized I didn't know what time it was. I glanced at the clock on the night stand to see it flashing 1:00PM. Four hours since we fell asleep.

"Sorry, pet. Seems we don't have time to go sight seeing." Klaus sighed and shrugged.

"Well damn. At least I get home sooner. Back to my boring old small town." I stated, trying to rebuild my old bravado.

Because I'm Damon fucking Salvatore. Handsome bad ass that either doesn't care or cares too much.

"You know, we should come back again. No business this time. Just being tourists." Klaus thought aloud. It took a moment for me to process what he was saying.

"Klaus? Are you trying to take me on a vacation?" I asked, teasingly. Klaus looked a bit taken aback.

"What? No! We're enemies right? You don't take trips with your enemy." he stated while standing.

I tried getting up too but got tangled in the sheets and nearly face planted. If Klaus hadn't caught me by the elbow, I would have. After I straitened up and unwrapped myself I just stared at him for a moment.

"Then why'd you offer?" I asked, completely strait forward. He opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"It was a mistake. I didn't mean it." He corrected himself.

"I see. You must not mean a lot of things, then." I laughed short and humorlessly before turning. I went to my bed and picked up my shirt before pulling it over my head.

"Damon-" Klaus started.

"No. It's fine. We should head to the airport. The sooner you be rid of me, right?" I snapped before putting on my shoes and looking expectantly to the half-naked older vampire.

Klaus sighed and I glared at him and rolled my eyes before starting to walk towards the front door to retrieve my shoes. But before I could fully pass Klaus he snatched my arm and stopped me in my tracks.

I glared at him but he simply stared back. I opened my mouth to threaten him but his lips were on mine before I could get the first syllable out. I grunted in confusion. Before I could push him away or possibly kiss back, he pulled away.

"I want us to at least not be enemies, Damon." He whispered before letting go of my arm. I stood there for a few moments before turning completely towards him.

"I don't consider you an enemy, Klaus. Not anymore." I stated while trying to figure out why the hell he thought kissing me would be the right move.

The hybrid smiled cheekily at me like he knew what I was thinking. I glared at him.

"Well. That's good to know. I don't suppose we could consider that kiss platonic?" The hybrid questioned cautiously. I grinned.

"If you wanted it to be platonic, why'd you use tongue?" I asked, copying the cheeky smile that now fell from his face.

"Okay. Fine. It wasn't platonic. But I think we should keep that little fact between us. Okay, pet?" Klaus reasoned. I sighed dramatically and walked into Klaus' personal space.

"Why? Are you ashamed of me" I asked mockingly like one of the damsels in distress from an old cheesy movie. I pouted and tilted my head down a bit to look up at the older vampire. Klaus rolled his eyes before looking back at me and raising an eyebrow.

"Getting a bit cozy in my personal space there, Damon." Klaus said in a monotone voice but I saw a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. I laughed and took a few steps back.

"Just testing your boundaries." I said in my normal voice. Klaus chuckled a bit before walking over to the bags of clothes in the middle of the floor and grabbing out a shirt.

"I don't have boundaries. Or at least no one gets close enough to test them." He stated while pulling his shirt over his head and adjusting it so it was comfortable.

"No one, huh?" I asked, while raising an eyebrow. Klaus paused and looked over to me.

"Fine. Most people don't. We should really leave for the airport." Klaus quickly change the topic. I nodded and didn't call him out on it.

I walked over to the door and put my shoes on and faced the now ready hybrid.

"Lets go, slow-poke." I said, halfway out the door. I heard a chuckle then Klaus ran past me at human speed.

"First one to the lobby wins a prize!" He shouted as he passed. I grinned for a moment before dashing after him. We ran strait past the elevator and dashed neck-and-neck down the stairs. I pulled out in front and entered the lobby a good two strides ahead of Klaus.

"I win! What's my prize?" I turned towards him and grinned triumphantly.

He did that thing he does were he looks fond of you but also looks at you like you're being completely childish. This widened my grin and I tilted my head. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you after I give back the key to our room." He said before walking over to the managers desk. I sighed and looked around at the busy lobby. A few moments later Klaus came back and crossed his arms. "You wanna know what your prize is?" He asked, voice an expression full of mischief. I narrowed my eyes. But before I could answer Klaus' lips were again on mine. He had his hand on my cheek and the other hand on my waist. I closed my eyes but the kiss ended quickly. Sweet but short. "A non-platonic kiss. Does that work for your prize?" Klaus asked while taking a step back. I thought for a moment.

"It's an okay prize, I guess. But I was hoping for one of the cars you keep stowed away in your garage." I said with a teasing grin. Klaus rolled his eyes and walked towards the double doors with me close behind.

He waved a cab down and we were off to the airport. Within a hour, I was asleep on the plain.

-:-

"Damon. Wake up. We're back in Virginia." I heard Klaus trying to gently wake me up. I decided it was much better than being pulled off the bed.

I opened my eyes to see Klaus standing in the isle and some other travelers behind him glaring at the older vampire for holding up the line to get out.

I sighed and accepted Klaus' offered hand to help me up. We got off the plane and headed out towards the parking lot. I stopped short when I saw Klaus' care was still there.

"How did you manage that?" I asked, while glancing at him.

"Lets just say I have a way of getting people to do as I ask." He said with a cocky grin. I rolled my eyes and we headed towards the car. A hour and a half later we pulled up to the boarding house.

I was certain, that if I had a heart beat, it would be racing faster than I'd be able to stand.

I walked around the car to stand by Klaus out of routine. He didn't mention it. We both walked silently up to the door of the boarding house.

We slowly made our way to the door and the minutes journey felt like a century. When we finally made it, I put my hand on the door knob but paused before turning it.

I knew I've walked through this door a million times over. I've been dragged through it, I've dragged Stefan through it after a particularly bad hunting trip. I've ran from Stefan through it when I trashed his room.

But this time was completely different from all the other times.

This time, everything was going to change.

But for better or worse, there wasn't any going back and changing it.

I turned the handle slowly, knowing that nothing would be the same hanging heavy on my mind

-:-:-:-:-:-

**_AN: hmmm. End here and make a sequel or continue? Help?_**


	35. It's a Long Story

**_AN: Here it is! The last chapter. I apologize for the long wait. But I simply do not have an excuse that will please you. There will be a sequel. It will most likely be Klamon. Because I like where I went with it. Also, it will be in third person because I need practice with it for another story I will start (anyone like some Stefan whumpage? ;)) Without further ado! _**

Damon POV.

I turned the handle but froze as the voices from inside drifted towards us.

"Damon's been gone for a while. I thought Klaus was going to bring him back!" Stefan sounded anxious. He must be pacing back and forth because there's only one continuous loop of footsteps.

"We've talked about this for the last week Stefan. We have to patient. I'm sure Klaus will be good on his word. Plus Damon can take care of himself." I leaned against the doorframe as heard Elena try and calm Stefan. There were more heart beats than just her's though. I heard at least two others. My best guess was Ric and Bonnie.

I held my breath so Stefan wouldn't hear. I wasn't sure why after I spent over a week wanting so badly to return home. I should just walk in but my stomach flipped at the thought. What would I say?

'_hey Stef! Sorry I kept you worried but I spent time with your worst enemy revisiting my roots and making sure I don't go insane again. Then we spent a few extra days there and might of kissed a few times. Oh! And we pretended to be a couple for about a week. Wanna grab a blood bag and laugh about it?'_

No. I don't think that would bode well with my little brother. I continued to listen silently and Klaus did too. He just watched me but after the last week I grew used to his intense stare burning into my face.

"Klaus said he and Damon wouldn't be gone longer than a month Stef. We still have a week and a half till we have to start worrying." Ric said, proving I was right to assume it was in fact the history teachers heart I heard earlier. I stared at the door and kept my grip tight on the handle as to not make a noise.

"And who do you think Damon will come back as? Caring big brother or killer completely cut off from the world? Because I've spent time with Klaus. And I don't think Damon will be the same." Stefan said with a shake in his voice that only a vampire could hear.

I decided to show my brother rather than tell him the answer. I opened the door and walked towards the parlor.

I motioned for Klaus to stay just outside the entrance to where the others were. He nodded with a encouraging small smile tugging at his lips. Then he pulled me towards him and kissed my cheek. A promise of an exciting later. I nodded absently then took the last shaky steps towards my make shift family.

They were all there. Ric, Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Stefan. Stef. My baby brother. The one person I seem to hurt the most.

Everyone is gawking at me except him. He notices their expressions and turns to me. I smile and his face matches the one he made when I got him extra dessert when we were kids. Like I hung the fucking moon in the sky. My smile widens and suddenly it feels like I'm being hit by a car.

Stefan is clinging to me and all the unneeded air is forced from my lungs. I laugh breathlessly and hug him just as tightly back. All the others laugh and stand for their own hugs.

Since when are things so lovey dovey around here? But I just roll my eyes as Stefan steps back. Ric is first and hugs me tightly. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he seemed to be losing some of that vampire hunter strength. Elena's next and she giggles a bit and gives me a squeeze before stepping next to Stef. Bonnie steps in front of me an raises a brow. I raise mine in response and she smiles and gives me an awkward hug. Jeremy laughs like a little kid when he hugs me then walks over to Bonnie. Matt's hug is even more awkward but he smiled at me afterwards. Caroline flings herself at me and flings her arms around my neck. She steps back and laughs. I smile at her and she steps back by Tyler who gives me a little nod. I nod back.

"So. It take it I was missed?" I try to sound cocky but it comes out with a twinge of uncertainty. Stefan pushes me by my shoulder.

"Yes you jerk." He says playfully. I smile at him am my cheeks hurt from holding it for so long. I really need to get back to my badass self before this becomes a problem.

"You're the one that made the deal with Klaus." I point out, equally playful. His smile falters a bit.

"What did he do anyways? And, not that I'm not happy with it, but why'd he bring you back so soon?" He asks, with his arm around Elena's waist. I open my mouth to answer but I get interrupted.

"I was a perfect gentleman, Stefan. And Damon was home sick so we cut our little trip short." Klaus says as he steps into the parlor.

I let out a breath. I thought he had left. I don't know why I was so glad he didn't. I snap out of it as I hear Stefan growl. I look to see his vampire face front and center.

He lunges at Klaus and I rush to get between them. I hold Stefan back from around the waist and have my back to Klaus. I gently throw Stefan away from the hybrid, being sure not to hurt my little brother. He changed back and looks at me in total confusion. I put my hands up.

"Okay. Before anyone attacks anyone else, we have some things to discuss. And, while those things are being discussed, Klaus is to be treated as a guest." I say loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes. So show some curtesy for your _guest_, Stefan." Klaus says cheekily from behind me. I flash an exasperated look at him. He shrugs and smiles sweetly and innocently. I roll my eyes and look to my family.

"Okay, look. There are no threats here. No one is in danger." I say an drop my hands.

"Are you compelled?" Elena asks with a concerned expression. But I have been seeing it quiet frequently of late. Often times I see her with it rather than without. I sigh.

"No. I'm still on vervain." I answer, hoping I sounded reassuring.

"Then why are you protecting him?" Stefan asks sounding honestly confused.

"Because Damon and I bonded quiet well on our trip to Damon's birth town." Klaus said, in a matter of fact tone. I sighed. I was grateful and yet regretful for the help.

"I get that we're gonna have to talk about this. But can Klaus and I get some blood first? It was a long flight." I ask. Stefan raises an eyebrow and shakes his head.

"No. I wanna know the truth now, Damon. I wanna understand why you two are acting all buddy buddy and why I thought you were born in Mystic Falls this whole time!" He says and crosses his arms.

"Fine. But we should all sit down," I say. "It's a pretty long story" we all sit on the couches.

Everyone but me and Klaus fills two of the three. I sigh and sit on the third with Klaus. He sits closer than necessary on the big couch and smirks at the others and looks to me and smiles genuinely. I roll my eyes and I feel a slight blush rise to my cheeks.

"So," I start and then clear my throat. Klaus is still watching me. "Where should I start?"


End file.
